Storms Overhead - The Omake Collection
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: A place for me to store all the little omakes that I have popped into my head while writing Storms Overhead. Not really a companion piece.
1. Omake Set 1

**JOKE SERIES, ACTIVATE**

**Oh come on.**

**It was bound to happen.**

**Besides, I can't exactly stick my omakes everywhere in Storms Overhead.**

**WARNING: BE PREPARED FOR SHEER AMOUNTS OF OoC, FLANDERIZATION, EXAGERATION, AND RIDICULOUSNESS. NONE OF THIS IS PART OF THE ORIGINAL STORY.**

**Also, I'm turning up Gig's perversity reading to… over infinity in some omakes. Because it would be amusing to think about if Kurt was as huge a pervert as Issei, except in his mind only.**

**Anyway, here we go! Just a short collection for now, I'll be updating it whenever I get ideas for omakes/funny scenes involving the story of Storms Overhead.**

* * *

"**Mirror Images"**

"Hey Colbert, what's this mirror for?" I asked, looking through the crap all up here in the Vault. I could hear… a voice coming from it?

"I'm not sure. Can you check?"

"Sure—oh God. My hand?! COLBE—"

* * *

Gah… Where… where am I…?

Grey… hair? What?

"Is he awake? Don't tell me you tried casting Summon Servant again, Louis. I know we've been pushing your boundaries, but I think that's a _lot_ more than what we've been aiming for."

That voice is female…

I picked myself up off the ground and turned to face the voice's head.

…Oh my God.

Grey hair. Long enough to go to the girl's waist. She as looking at me with crossed arms, red eyes glaring with fierce fire. Dressed in a black woman's blazer, skirt dangerously short, she was a killer package. Especially due to the fact the buttons of the shirt underneath that blazer were starting to come off their seams.

"Who the _hell_ are you? Hey! Stop copying me! I _said,_ stop copying me! Just who are you?!"

"Kurt Bright."

"Christina Bright."

"…Hello, Kurisu-tina."

The narrowed glare she gave me told me she knew what I was referencing. "…I'll kill you."

I barely blocked the Gigawatt Blade that almost cut into my face with my own. So I guess I was right.

Well, might as well ask him. "Hey kid, she always like this?"

"Yes…"

"Hey, don't talk to Louis like that, you goddamn douche!"

Louis… Louise… _oh_. Right, he'd have some self-esteem problems as well. Oops.

"Your name is Louis?" I asked the pink-with-the-possibility-it-was-blonde haired kid in an Academy uniform, except without the skirt and this time with slacks. Not to mention he looked really scrawny.

And why the hell does _he_ have pink-ish hair anyways? Time to invent some goddamn hair dye.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah. Mind calling Kurisu-tina off of me?"

"Stop calling me that, asshole!"

The Gigawatt Blades flashed again as I blocked her moves. We were perfectly countering each other. A wild display of light ensued and sparks went everywhere.

"Christina, please! Stop! He's just teasing…"

She broke off our blade lock. "Fine."

"Christina! Christina! I saw lightning flash and—"

I didn't hear the rest of that statement.

Because gender flipped Colbert is like, that teacher every student fantasizes about. What the actual fuck. And that skirt. Too short. Oh my god—hnnnnnnnng! I can die happy. I'm sorry Cynthia, but… but…

"Oh Brimir!"

That was about the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Too… strong…"

"Hm?" Head tilt, brunette and glasses! Be still, my beating heart…

"Perfection…"

"Jenna, I think you should leave."

"But I—"

"No, otherwise he's going to keep babbling like this. I apologize, alternate universe me, but this is necessary."

Wait, what's necessary—_HOLY SHIT SHE MADE ELECTRICITY HURT ME!_

* * *

"**Call it a Wrap"**

"Aaaaand cut! Good job, everyone. That's all we're filming for today."

"Can someone let me down from here?" Kurt called, still dangling above the set in his harness. "Goddamn, I tried using more hair gel today, but my hair's still all fucked up from this scene."

"Good job~"

Kurt was immediately hugged his pretty-much-but-not-official-girlfriend, Cynthia, as he was let go by Guiche off the harness. "Thanks for that. Mind styling my hair later?"

"Mhm. After I help you wash alllll of that hair gel out that holds your _rocky, strong_ hair together."

Kurt could practically feel the annoyance from several of the other actresses. Guiche immediately made himself scarce. His acting mentor and coworker, Jean Colbert, immediately declared he needed to take his afternoon meds.

Because God forbid they be in _another_ catfight.

If only Kurt wasn't so goddamned dense.

* * *

"**FINISHING MOVE!"**

I let the iron dust dance around me, hands sparking with electricity as I prepared to destroy Guiche's final golems.

I _could_ rain death on them with a railgun… but I think I have something better in mind.

Taking two swords off the ground, I hurled them forward. "Finishing move!"

Each sword impaled three, but on the tip was the seventh golem that flew high into the air. The iron dust began to form according to my magnetic field manipulation. Here we go!

"GIGA!"

"_DRILL!"_

"_**BREEEEEEEEEEEEAK!"**_

* * *

"**Rock, Paper, Chainsaw"**

Wait, runes! If you're telling Louise I'm in danger and she needs to get here, send her a message!

_And what would you have me say?_

Tell her that she needs to get the huge thing in the Contact Light that's sitting on the table. It should look really sharp and Tabitha should know what it is!

_Ugh, very well then._

I continued to hold out against Henrietta and Wales' onslaught, alongside their revived soldiers because fucking Ring of Andvari bullshit zombie shit! Fuck, fuck! Goddamn water!

"KURT!"

"Louise?!"

My mouth almost dropped to the ground in horror as the requested object began falling to the ground. I was able to grab it with magnetic field manipulation, though.

"Do you know what you almost did?!"

"_Do you have any idea how fucking heavy that was?!"_

Oh boy, Louise is pissed. And I've begun to rub off on her, swearing wise.

Well, that can be saved for a later time. For now…

"Say hello to my little friend!"

Even if it wasn't made to be a weapon, with magnetic field manipulation… and oh, I don't know, the brass knuckles I quickly slipped on as a loophole for the runes, the chainsaw was really damn light.

It revved to life. Its _whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir_ was sweet music to my ears.

"Stand the fuck back. AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche could probably only watch as I swung the chainsaw into the first soldier. It tore right through his armor, blood and guts spilling everywhere as he was disemboweled with a chainsaw amidst the roaring laughter.

I coughed, if only momentarily, because a bit of blood got in my mouth. Well, that was rather unsanitary. But the rain is washing it all off.

"COME AND GET SOME!"

Sliiiiiiii~iiiiiiice!

Oh man, and this chainsaw has something that makes these guys _stop_ regening back to life. Ooooohh…

"Oh Brimir!"

That was about all Henrietta was about to say before my rumbling chainsaw tore right the fuck into Zombie-Not-Wales.

It happened pretty fast, since that's all she was able to say.

A basic breakdown goes a little something like this:

Begin with simple decapitation. As the head falls, knee it back up and then cut the head in half, right down the middle. Spin on your feet and slice diagonally through the ribs. Use momentum to keep spinning and then go with an uppercut, right through the crotch. Finish off with a quick cutting off of each limb.

"Hell the FUCK YEAH! COME AND GET SOME, YOU UNDEAD BASTAAAAARDS!"

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…_

"That is so bullshit!" A certain Void familiar screamed, pounding the table as she magically watched from afar. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Unfortunately, Miodaitnir forgot the most important rule about zombies. Even magical zombies.

Chainsaw beats zombie. Ten out of ten times.

* * *

**Rock, paper, sci-CHAINSAW. I win.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this quick collection of omakes. I'll post some more if I ever have any additional ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gig Does The Multiverse - Part 1

**Joke Series, PART 2**

**So, you all have The Digger92 to blame/credit for this omake, because he gave me the idea of stuffing Kurt into the world of Freezing.**

**Please note that it's been a **_**loooooong**_** time since I've touched Freezing. Mainly because I went into my visual novel binge. So, I sorta just did some things on the wiki and then decided to create a few OCs. Mainly because from what I read, a lot of the science crew on board isn't… exactly the best, so I wanted someone other than Kurt backing him up on science.**

**Oh, so a short story on how this also came into existence. I brought up the idea as a joke to a friend of mine on how we could get this crossover done, and how the Freezing fields would be like a magnetic field. A few hours later, I GET A MESSAGE SAYING IT'S FEASIBLE AND NOW I WAS COMPELLED TO WRITE IT XD**

**But anyways, here we go with this omake! I hope I… kept everyone roughly in character.**

**Also, remember that nothing in here is part of Storms Overhead. If Kurt mentions an event, it doesn't mean it will happen in the original story. Oh, and it's in First Person Present Tense, for a change of pace.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Omake: **Gig Does The Multiverse, Part 1

_"THIS WAS NOT IN MY CONTRAAAAAAACT!"_

* * *

Ugh… fucking… that is the last time I… touch magical artifacts… Where am I—technology. OH MY GOD A VENDING MACHINE.

Wait, does that mean I'm on—THAT'S A SUN! AND A BLUE SKY! AND AN AIRPLANE! AND A HELICOPTER! HOLY FUCK MOTHERING HELL ON WHEELS OF SHIT STAINS AND BLOOD, _**I'M BACK, BABY! **_

Ahem.

Okay, but it's really, _really_ quiet for a city. Liiiiike… creepy quiet. Aw dammit, and I just got rid of the runes, too. I mean I technically just infused them into something else, but still, it would be handy to have them here.

And holy sweet damn, that is an ugly motherfucker in the distance. Geez, did someone misplace the Shamshel mecha or something? What the fuck? When did Earth start getting invaded by gigantic motherfucking monsters all the time?! Wasn't the Beast like, killed or something when we used really nerfed version of World Gate that one time to spy on Earth just to check out what was going on?

And why does the invading monster look like a giant dick? I mean, seriously, it does! Other than the weird purple hair shtick it's got going on and the glowing purple crystal in the middle of it—holy shit those helicopters are stuck in the air around it. Wait, what?

Hold on, those helicopter blades aren't moving. What the actual fuuUCKING HELL IT JUST SPIKED THEM. And by that I mean, did it just shoot those things from its body?!

Okay, that's it. Time to get to fucking work.

Ah, vending machine from before. Let's get this working… shock you! And there's a bunch of coins spilling out! Awesome.

Now just to put them all into my railgunning case that I designed while I had some free time back at the Academy… yup, all set and ready to go. Just need to send a small shock down this bad boy and it'll pop a coin out for me to blast that giant son of a bitch.

I climb onto the roofs, looking around the ruins of the city. Damn, this really is like Evangelion or something. I see cars and shit scattered everywhere like everyone fled for their lives. Consider giant alien beast thing is invading them, I'm not exactly surprised.

Well, I guess railguns do tend to do well here. Ah, but I've got to account for the fact I'm blasting away with coins. Those guys are going to be melted by the heat.

Looks like I'll have to get closer.

As usual, magnetic field control is my optimal technique for quickly moving. It's really amazing what you can do with simple techniques after using them for at least a year with constant improvements. Hell, I could be flying at this point, but that would just make me really, really conspicuous.

Holy damn though, that is an ugly motherfucker.

Well, I guess I'll just railgun you and—

My combat instincts _scream_ to move. I don't question them and leap backwards. For a second I swear I see hexagons in the air condensing around my left hand that didn't make it far away in time.

Okay, now just to—Okay no that's not funny left hand. I know you guys are used to the runes being bitches in there, but seriously, not the time to freeze up.

Oh God, my fucking left hand isn't responding to me! Come on, asshole! Whoa, wait? Hold up, there's… a magnetic field around it? Geez, it's strong… no wonder my hand can't move. The magnetic field is so strong that it's actually pushing my hand into place! It's like it's frozen into place or something, too!

But lucky me. _I've_ got my own tricks.

I try forcing the field off, but no dice. Looks like that huge ugly bastard has some sort of tag on me. But fortunately for me, I can simply snake a field of my own around my hand that's just as strong to push back on it.

Once I do that, I try moving my hand. I've been getting so good with this field manipulation that this is child's play to me. But as my hands moves, so does the magnetic field of my own creation, pushing back on the one that kept it in place.

Now just to wrap that entire field around myself… there we go. That should allow me to keep moving if that guy tries a full shot on me.

Ugh, looks like my railgun is going to be a lot less effective. Hmm… unless I launch it so fast that the magnetic field this creature is projecting can't actually stop it in time.

Oh hey, it looks like there's someone else is here… and a girl is with him as well, but the guy is knocked out. She's moving him to shelter… and yeah, I see them… and now they're safe.

Sorry guys.

I move down and quickly incapacitate the girl, putting her down in the shelter area as well, before taking their communicator.

Now that I've secured a way to talk with the others—oh hey that's Japanese—I can actually get around the place.

Let's go fuck some shit uuuuup!

* * *

"Hey, do you see that?"

"Hm?"

"There appears to be someone else in the city, fighting against the—there it is again!"

"There is! Grey haired, too… h-huh?! A guy?!"

"A what?!"

"Yes, that's a male! Or at least, he or she isn't wearing the usual uniform! And he's got a communicator on him! I thought Yukikaze Two had been downed, no wonder it was moving!"

"Contact him."

* * *

"_Hey, whoever you are!"_

Whoa, Japanese okay. "Yes? I'm currently in the middle of killing this thing."

"_Projectile attacks are ineffective! It's freezing field will prevent—"_

"We'll see about that."

I accelerate the coin with magnetic fields to absurd levels. The force exerted by the monsters' generate magnetic fields doesn't manage to stop the coin or even reduce its speed by all that much. It hits the core right away, causing the monster to stumble. I also detect that the magnetic fields keeping things frozen in place wavers slightly.

"Anyways, you were saying?" I ask in a bit of a smug tone, but laugh afterwards.

"_W-w-what are we dealing with?!"_ Comes a different voice, shouting in surprise.

"What are you dealing with? What am _I _dealing with?!" I scream back, dodging another spike volley attack by leaping to the side and comboing with various Detonation Blasts.

"_That's a Type F Nova! How wouldn't you know?!"_

"Okay whatever. But as for your question… Just who am I?"

I smash the Detonation Blast near the ground and fly up to the telephone poles, where I immediately begin grinding on the wires, firing coins at the Nova thing.

"_That's what we're asking you."_

"Well then tell me, who's the baddest of the bad? The maddest of the mad? The killer of kings and the destroyer of worlds?!"

I move quickly, pulling myself with magnetic fields to deliver an ultra-fast slice with the Gigawatt Blades across its core before resuming grinding. All right, you giant monster… let's finish this.

Giving a maniacal laugh to the sky, I begin absorbing electricity from all the systems nearby. "If you don't already know…"

_**Master… SPAAAAAAAARK!**_

"IT'S KURT 'GIIIIIIIG' BRIGHT!"

The core is swept up in the massive beam of electricity, frying, electrifying, burning, _destroying_ the beast's core. It was fully eradicated, not leaving even a trace behind. Man, I love using that power. And now that I'm in a city, I can fuel it all the time! Awesome. Huh, it does look like there are some people moving in to finish the job or whatever.

Now just to—Oh God my legs. Oh fuck my arms. Ohhhh no. I can't keep up, I'm detecting a _lot_ of fields here being used here! Oh fuck me in the aaaaaa—

I feel something dig into my arm and everything goes black.

* * *

Ugh… ugh… geeeh… where am I…? Why does this keep happening to me…?

What the hell was that? I got assailed by like, six different fields! What the fuck! When did everyone else get magnetism powers?! That's not even fair anymore!

Ugh, this karma biting me in the ass. I abused my electricity powers like, all that time ago, and then _bam _here I am being fucking assaulted and shit by at least six magnetic field manipulators. Damn, that's not even fair.

—And my situation is looking a loooooot bleaker right now.

Let's see… I'm currently held in place, I see what obviously is lab equipment, there's cameras in multiple places, speakers, and a probably bulletproof glass window.

Ah, I see my railgun attachment thing.

Oh and as for being held in place, I look like I'm being spread out in a giant 'X'. Geez… these things are strong. And uh… oh God, what is this place?

Fuck, this isn't a laboratory! I've been kidnapped by some insane magnetic manipulator sex cult or something. Those… um… things or whatever's on the wall. Yeah, I don't know. It looks like… some weird fetish shit or whatever for girls or guys, some sort of thing that looks like a lot of belts and whatever.

What the hell?! Did I get sucked into like, some weird-ass hentai or porn set or whatever?

"Hey! Listen! Whoever's out there! I'm not into this sort of shiiiiiit! I'm gonna make you all an offer you can't refu—MMHPHPPMMMPH!"

Son of a bitch they've got mouth clamp-gag-things. What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?! Did I kill their god or something?! Was that giant fucking penis monster thing in the city with spikes shooting everywhere that killed helicopters their god or whatever?!

Uggggggh… okay, I can't find an exit in here. I need to wait. I'd also rather not show off my ability to disintegrate things just yet…

I was able to find the door as soon as someone enters. Door location, noted. It doesn't seem like they've got a coat on or anything…

"_Okay, Kannazuki-san, you may approach the Test Subject. Do whatever you need to do to collect a sample."_

"Let's do away with that gag." She says, snapping her fingers, in a very… dominating manner.

"Hey, someone else in here. Okay, can I get explanation for _what the fuck am I doing here?!"_

"Quite the powerful shouter, aren't you?" she asks, tracing the area of my neck with her fingers. I note that she's dressed in some sort of uniform. Purple skirt and jacket, white lines running down it, white stockings, black ribbon—oh wait Japan that probably means something I think. "An odd limiter, though…"

"Yeah I'll say, these things here are limiting me quite a bit."

"No need to struggle. Now… my name is Kannazuki Miyabi, just so you know what to scream later."

"And why would I—mphmphmpmmm!"

I get silenced by her lips crashing into mine, pinning me onto the back of the platform-stretcher thing that I'm on. Her left hand cups my cheek while her right hand—OKAY NOPE YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY PANTS!

I push her back with my magnetic field as her tongue breaks through into my mouth. Nope-dot-A-V-I, you stay the hell away. Okay, made my decision, I'm out of here. Nope, this is just as bad as the **_one_ **time Louise and I decided to investigate the Succubus Lair and made a really bad judgement call by betting on who could eradicate the leader when we found out their master plan and ended up in a really, really precarious situation. Did not know Louise possessed that sort of skill in certain areas.

Note to self, make sure her mother never finds out that I know that she knows how to do that sort of thing. Or I'm going to be _deeeeeead!_

But seriously, let's get the hell out of here.

I try shorting the binds first, which is useful since said binds on me are electronically controlled. Grab the railgunner and—

"Hngk…!"

Held in place again…! Not this shit… it's not just my hand this time…!

I trigger my thinking overdrive again. The nerves that make up thought processes shoot up in reactivity, allowing me to determine the field I need to negate the one she's projecting. That's right, I'm free now! Now just to take the railgun~

There are screams over the speakers as I move, throwing myself over the thing I was attached to, making sure the railgunner is loaded. Heh, they kept the coins. Nice.

I throw a fierce glare in the girl's direction before screaming. _**"Eat this!"**_

"_Kannazuki-san, don't try to block it!"_

She dodges, the blazing projectile of molten coin barely dodging her face. "Wha…?"

Well, I guess I can hide my powers by using this thing.

"Hey, anyone on the other side of that glass, might wanna find some cover!"

A coin flies out as the railgunning assistant device (I haven't _formally _named it anything) and within a second said coin is ripping through the bulletproof glass window.

As the madness continues, I activate the Gigawatt Blade and use it to cut my way out and into the observation room. All it takes to make one scientist faint is pointing the railgun at her, after which I loot her for her identification card. It easily opens up the doors to the hallways, which I sprint down.

Okay, more soldiers to deal—oh geez okay that stings a bit! Fucking tasers! I mean, they don't really hurt with the shock, but the problem is the little spike things I'm feeling.

For irony, I overload the current and make the soldier's own taser explode before sprinting off. I have to get out of here.

"Stay back!" I roar, trying to be intimidating as possible before firing a warning shot with the railgun. Well, as close as I can get to a warning shot anyway.

Okay, let's get the heeeeeell out of here!

* * *

Ha… ha… okay, quick summary.

I've been on the run for about… a week now? Holy damn, these guys are crazy! And unlike the giant monster, I can't just shoot down those helicopters like no one's business.

Fortunately, now that the city's back into a _somewhat_ normal mode, I was able to swap out my outfit and whatnot. And also obtain a backpack to which I can store my railgun in. That thing was literally the easiest way to identify me.

I bite down on a hamburger I got from… Wild Duck or something thing like that, anyway. Ah… that's better.

But seriously, I'm sick of being on the run. Oh, there's a library. I'm sure I can find out whoever's in charge around here.

* * *

"**Hello**." I say in a very gravelly voice, dressed in all black and staying in the shadows to Setsura Ruina, the current leader of this city.

"Who are… you?"

"**I am the blackness itself. I am the dark knight. I am the goddamn Bat—**" I pause, coughing, before returning to my normal voice. "I'm Kurt Bright. The ah, runaway at the moment."

"Ah yes." She says, chuckling. "I remember your incident. So, have you come here to kill me then?"

"Actually no, I've come to work out a deal." I say, stepping into the light. "Look, I don't know what I did wrong. I appeared here as a result of an experiment that went _really_, _really_ wrong."

Of course, time to make up this lie as we go.

"And well, I appeared in the middle of an attack. I saw that thing destroying the hell out of the city and helicopters like Evangelion, so I took matters into my own hands and decided to kill it. Did I make a mistake and that thing is actually our friend?"

The chuckling turns to full out laughter. "No, no. In actuality, you helped us. Of course, you were an anomaly. You had to be taken in."

"And the _experiment?_ I don't know what that girl was about to do, but the way she was running her fingers all over me and reaching for my pants did _not_ make me thing it was anything good."

"Ah… well, allow me to tell you this lightly… I'm sure you've already learned about the Nova wars and the Pandoras and Limiters. The scientists, after observation, thought you were a male Pandora, or at least a mix between Pandora and Limiter. I mean, you _did_ have that weapon on you, which of course was like a Volt Weapon."

"Ohhh… oops, I ran into waaaay too many coincidences at one time. So they wanted to…"

"Extract a sample. Or at least, more types."

"Aw fuck me."

"You're quite crude."

I cross my arms. "I've been told as such. Okay, anyway my deal. Look, I'm willing to cooperate with you guys. I don't exactly like those things either. And I'm a little tired of being on the run. So…"

"You'd like to negotiate on the terms of your exoneration."

"Yes."

"Well… if you're willing to, then we can send you to the West Genetics Academy. No doubt they're already trying to get you planted there in the event you are captured."

"I see… Then, make the call?"

"Hahaha, you're certainly aggressive. Very well."

"Oh, and as for my first demand… no sex experiments. I will decide whether or not to give… er… you know what."

"So young," she said with a chuckle, earning a fierce glare.

"Oh, and I'd also like to negotiate for some tailor services."

* * *

Sooooo glad I don't have to wear a uniform! Haaahaaaaaaaa! I _love_ this badass coat though. It's like, this somewhat thin and moveable overcoat, but it can billow in the wind and look super intimidating but is actually still feasible in combat. Plus I've got black gloves _and_ the coat can kiiiind of conceal the railgun.

Man, this is great.

Can't say so much the same for the other dude. I mean, he's wearing the uniform and eyeing me a little cautiously as is the person with us. I can't blame them, though. I _was_ technically considered a humanoid Nova thing a few days ago. Being in an enclosed space with something like that _tends_ to make you jumpy.

"Ah… Bright-san…?"

I'll forgive the fact he can't exactly pronounce my name the way a native English speaker might.

"Eh? What is it, Kazuya-san? Also, I told you, you can just call me Kurt or Gig, no honorific needed. With what I've done before in my past… heh, I don't think I really deserve an honorific."

Plus they're going to get in the way. And I'd like to quickly establish myself as someone the others should stay the hell away from.

"I just thought to check if you're okay. You haven't said a word this entire trip."

"I'm a pretty private person, if you'll excuse that. I'm not exactly one for small talk." I say back as if that's some sort of empirical truth.

The trip ends up being fairly quiet for me, but soon enough we get to the school, where apparently there's currently a battle going on. And you know what that means?

_The entire school is a battleground._

Oh my God, I love this school already. Do I get to compete?! Let me just answer that with four words: **Hell the fuck yes.**

Unfortunately for me, I'm immediately sent to the medical bay. Damn.

"I have a feeling you're itching for combat," says the head scientist, turning around in her chair. She's blonde with short hair, dressed in a labcoat and dressed for business underneath with… another freaking large chest that I swear has to cause backpain. "But I wanted to talk first, Kurt Bright. By the way, my name is Ritsuko Motome."

The lights go out, making me think I'm suddenly in an interrogation room. She's probably just disabled a lot of recording devices or something.

"Your Freezing is bullshit."

"Oh damn, caught already?"

"The usual things that appear don't for you. And really? No denial?"

"I wanted to hear your theory."

"Well, I've only managed to figure out you can't use a Freezing, but at the same time manage to negate them. I'd like to know how. I believe it to be related to magnetism judging by your man portable railgun."

"…What do you plan to do with this information?"

She crosses her arms. "I want to understand."

"I see. Not that you'll be able to replicate what I can do, anyway. I'm an electrokinetic. I can control electrons and magnetic fields. The Freezing field as you call it is a magnetic field that is so strong with its force that it can keep objects in place. As you can tell, I can control magnetic fields and thusly, create one to push back on the Nova's. I apply this by launching an object in my magnetic field with such velocity that the field's effect on it doesn't diminish the energy transferred to the target to ineffective levels. Your Limiters have a limited use of my abilities, being only able to craft fields that negate a Nova's, whereas I can create any number of fields for my usage."

"…Wow."

"Like I said, you can't replicate it. Nor can you disprove me, nor prove me. As far as you know, I may have been sent to deceive you by creating something that sounds possible."

"Covering your bases, I see. Well, I disabled any listening devices in here, if that's what you're wondering."

"Still, it can't hurt to double check. So… can I go and fight now?"

"Well… I suppose that the best way to gather data on you would be to send you into the fray of things. No one's been told so far of the rather… infamous Male Pandora being transferred here, besides the staff who have kept it under wraps."

"Can I check my file, by the way? I just want to know what I'm listed as."

"They've labeled you a rare hybrid of sorts. Male. Able to manifest both Pandora abilities and Limiter abilities."

"Which means…?"

"Well, you'll probably be pursued by men and women. Not to mention we've got to do testing on you for Limiter abilities as well, seeing that you are a male. It might make for a good cover story, saying you're your own Limiter."

"Ah, crap."

"Not inclined for pairs? That's useful to note. Now, I suppose there's no time like the present. Get going, then. Things should be… fairly interesting now."

* * *

_"EAT THIS!"_

The blonde girl, who's currently in a very precarious situation due to the fact Kazuya, the goddamn idiot he is right now, is hugging her, seeming grumbles. However, the twintailed redhead is forced back as I slide into position as the railgun shot fired right between them stops her from moving forward to take advantage of the fact the blonde is unable to move freely.

Well, I guess I can always impersonate Rider, now that I think about it.

I let the lightning surge all around me, electricity coursing through the air as hold my two arms wide at their stunned faces. "I am Kurt 'Gig' Bright, The Anomaly. I am of the Archer class in this Grail War. It seems fate has conspired to bring us here together to fight at this place. But first, how about simply laying down your arms so I _don't_ have to burninate and electrify my way through everyone?"

"_So close on the quotation, Bright-kun."_ Comes the voice over the PA, chuckling slightly. _"You'd be a worthy Archer."_

"Aw, gee thanks, Motome-san."

Of course, the other two aren't laughing. Especially the blonde, who shakes off Kazuya, who in turn quickly makes himself scarce.

"Such arrogance." The blonde mutters, shaking her head while pointing her sword at me.

"You think I'd just surrender when I've gotten this close? I'll destroy you. But then again, you're kind of cute. I'll restrain you and then show you just how much you'll regret those words." The redhead twintailed one says with a smirk.

Perfect. I've wanted to test my skills for a while now. It's been a while since I've fought a human that can keep up with me.

I trigger a specific electric current (square wave, if one must know) through my system, activating the Railgun's… other mode.

A blade shoots out from underneath my wrist area and the same material that makes up the sword wraps around my arm. I immediately focus a magnetic field around that blade, then another one of the opposite charge, moving it back and forth in a sinusoidal manner in order to pull the blade back and forth… into a resonating blade.

In my right hand, I call forth the Gigawatt Blade. Electricity shoots out all around me, wrapping me in white and blues. After one step, I let it arc, causing the lights to flicker as I begin walking forward.

"Before we do battle, as I have given you mine, I request your names." I command in a rather arrogant fashion. Man, just put me in a golden suit of armor and start calling everyone mongrels, why don't I?

"…Roland-san."

"Bridget-san?"

"Let us take out this arrogant interloper who would interrupt our battle and declare himself a victor."

Hehheh, all right.

"Not in the mood for introductions? Very well. Then, I, The Maddest of the Mad, Baddest of the Bad, The Killer of Kings and the Destroyer of Worlds will perhaps force you."

Hahaha, it's really nice to cut loose sometimes. And you know, irritate my opponents so they'll be a little more open. After all, it's difficult to deal with an opponent who's constantly taunting and mocking you.

I learn that Bridget's blade is quite heat resistant when it clangs with the Gigawatt Blade. Roland launches several chains at me, but throw myself around and bouncing with Detonation Blasts to weave in and out through them.

However, with my nerve enhancements and the fact I'm probably more used to dealing with humanoid targets, they're easy prey. Not to mention that they are _horrible_ in terms of teamwork.

In fact, I've been using those damned chains to limit the blonde's movements. Not so easy to cut your opponent when you have to weave through chains that I'm reflecting and smacking around now everywhere, isn't it?

"Sorry, but I don't do bondage." I fire back with a smug smile as the blade version of the railgunner easily knocks the attack away.

"Why you...!"

Oh, I can just _hear_ the runes in my head annoying me for my arrogance—

Welp bugger me, those simple chains are chainsaws now. Looks like I made her mad.

Sparks fly as the hallway lights up as I defend against the twin onslaught. Heh, this is nothing to me! Come on, test me with something a little more! Even Guiche with three golems gave me more trouble than this once he rose to his full heights of power!

"Well, it's been fun. Let's just end this now, shall we?

"_**Master… SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"**_

* * *

**Why.**

**Why am I even doing this XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little omake. The mayor and Ritsuko were the two OCs I threw in. Mayor won't have anything else to deal with, she just happened to be the authority figure in the city Kurt landed in. Ritsuko was a shout out to Evangelion and mainly there so if I ever do continue this omake series, Kurt has a science/fellow anime/teasing person to deal with .w.**

**And yes, Kurt can take on two Pandoras. Mainly because he's used to fighting a lot of human targets. It would give him an advantage, no? BUT THEN AGAIN this is an omake. I'm giving myself some leeway in terms of hilarity and ability. (Particularly aligning magnetic fields and Freezing fields, that was just some physics nerds having way too much fun)**

**Also no, I will not specify what happened with Kurt and Louise in his comment about the succubus lair. I leave that to your imagination XD**

**I believe the next omake set I'll release focuses on the "Mirrors" set, which is where Kurt meets his gender flipped self. Seeya then!**


	3. World Gate Shenanigans - Part 1

**Okay for this crossover I have no excuse.**

**And technically I'm supposed to be on break from fanfiction stuff while going to Otakon, but I had to make an exception because this… oh God, I'll just let you read it and see for yourselves. It wouldn't get out of my head.**

**Yeah, exactly.**

**Well… um, I don't really have anything much else to say other than the fact this omake might be a little closer to rated M due to… the nature of it. Yeah. Let's just say Monster Girl Quest and leave it at that.**

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK THOUGH. Just… read it XD**

* * *

**World Gate Shenanigans 1: **Why. Also caution: References to sexual conduct and ridiculousness

"_I have no excuse for the existence of this crossover. I shall now exit stage left."_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ugh!" I grunt, back slamming into the ground. "Okay, that actually hurt! Louise, could your World Gate actually leave us on our _feet_ for once, and _not_ hundreds of feet in the air! It's a good thing Colbert and I created something to lessen impact to be nonlethal, but FUCK that still hurts!"

"Buzz off!" Louise growls back as we pick ourselves off the forest ground, which takes a little more than normal because I'm still sore as hell.

Ugh… Okay, head's back to normal. Now what's that rustl—

"K-kuuurt!"

What the f—

Why.

What.

What even…

You… _what._

What the _fuck_ is Louise grabbed by…?

Uh… it looks like a giant rafflesia…? Except there are two female upper bodies sticking out of the middle with… WHAT THE FUUUUU—

The **boom** in this case was me drawing Derf. Oh yeah funny thing, we discovered a while back that Derf has the ability to seal magical creatures, something we learned from other Void familiars. And judging from what the fuck I'm fighting, that's probably the—

"Kurt behind you!"

"Agh!"

I barely avoid the tentacle that blasts next to my head, going into a roll. Man, fighting in the jungle is not cool! Fuck this shit!

What the fuck am I fighting now?! It's… a roper flower thing?! Uh… why the hell does it have the upper body of a female… with a rather large bust and purple hair… good hell, what did we get dragged into!

"Dammit…!" I growl, slashing quickly to force back several launched tentacles. "Louise?!"

"Aaah… aahh…"

"Just a little more…"

Oh holy fucking shit, those girls in the rafflesia flower are talking.

"D-don't look, Kuraaaaaaaaaah!"

I tear my gaze away from Louise, who currently sounded like she was uh… approaching climax. Either way, I've got another enemy to take care of. As long as she's not popping out monster babies I think we're in the clear.

"Let's do it."

Lightning courses through Derf as I weave through the trees, cutting through the tentacle barrage launched at me.

"For the last motherfucking time world, I don't do tentacles!" I roar as Derf laughs hysterically while I toss him. As he flies through the air, my two Gigawatt Blades spark to life. In a wild flurry, I reduce her tentacles to ribbons.

Okay, now just to—Oh fuck me.

Apparently I missed one, as something grabs me by the ankle and yanks me in. I feel my face get instantly buried within the thing's massive chest. Tentacles swarm around me, enclosing me without Derf. Okay, now this—

Holy fucking shit, that _burns!_ Is that… what the fuck, digestive juices?! Man, fuck this bullshit! I ain't getting eaten alive! AND _YOU BITCH OF A PLANT!_ THESE ARE VERY NICE AND EXPENSIVE PANTS!

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR VORE!" I roar, materializing my Gigawatt Blades in a rage as I begin brutally tearing my way out of this bitch's tentacle stomach. Once I get enough distance, I leap onto a branch up high in the trees.

"Alright, I'm pissed! Eat this!

"**MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"**

The beam of sheer electricity rips right through the roper girl thing, leaving her… vaporized, burned, whatever. With another field, I bring back Derf and prepare to face the other creature.

"Haaa… ahaaa… K-kuuuuuuuuuuuurt!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Give me a second!"

Now just to… where'd I put my phone…? Ah, there we—

"You put that fucking camera awahhhhhhhhhhh oh Brimiiiiiir!"

"Aww come on! I need blackmail material!"

"Buzz off, Kuraaaaaaht!"

Oh yeah. Funny thing about uh… accidentally giving yourself immortality and zero aging courtesy of fucking around with Void magic (Hindsight: VERY BAD—SCRATCH THAT, _**EXTREMELY **_HORRIBLE IDEA), is that you get really bored and spend a lot of time with each other (it may have been fortunate then, that I accidentally lost the runes by messing with Void). And with me being the dominant personality, I sort of rubbed off on Louise. Especially the swearing habits.

Well… I totally didn't snag _one_ picture. Not that I'm going to do things to it, it's just that I need blackmail material on Louise. And just to screw with her occasionally. Besides, it's not fair it's only her that has dirt on their partner. I mean, she's got like, a hundred times more blackmail material than me! I'll get 'em where I can take them.

"Please stop resisting…" One of the heads whispered into Louise's ear before blowing something in her face. She immediately went a little slack and nodded while said head began making out with her.

Well then. Either way, let's just… end this here.

"Orya!"

I leap into the fray of tentacles, doing backflips and somersaults to avoid being hit. I won't let you grab me…! But either way…

Derf shoots out of the sheath as I attack with my Gigawatt Blades. He flies through the air as I barrage the enemy with an endless stream of kicks and punches. She gets more tired with every hit… okay, it's time for the finishing blow!

"Return!"

I clench my fist and Derf shoots back. As he runs through the monster, the girls turn into a regular flower. Ah, so that's what happens if they get sealed, huh?

"Oi, Louise. Louise, wake up." I say, lightly slapping her cheeks.

She blinks before sitting up, shaking her head in pain. "Where…"

"Well, you got molested by that flower girl thing and I just took care of her. Maybe you blacked out after making out with her for a bit." I explain, helping her up to her feet as I sheath Derf. "Come on, let's get the fuck outta here. I don't wanna nearly be eaten."

"…Is that really your explanation on why your pants are damaged again?"

"Yes. I'm not fucking kidding. That thing would've eaten me. Man, fuck that shit."

And thus we begin our trek out of this goddamn forsaken forest.

"Ugh… reduced to such an undignified state…" Louise mutters after about fifteen minutes of walking while we slowly carve our way through the forest. "Can we hurry up?!"

"Look, this is a thick-ass jungle. I don't care how soaked your panties are, but this is about as fast as we can go. I don't have a machete and I don't want to accidentally cause a spark or something and burn down this place with the Gigawatt Blades."

"…I have _it, _Kurt." Louise hisses, which is when I realize she has her wand out.

"We are _not_ going to—"

"**Quadruple Giga."**

* * *

"Okay, that is the _only_ time I will let that go." I growl as we exit the forest through the small wasteland Louise created. "But we will never do that again. And remind me why you're suddenly able to cast that really quickly?"

"Just get me to a clothes store, quickly." Louise grumbles, shifting awkwardly. "And I had the chant ready while we were walking, Now just—"

She screams as a rather strong breeze slams into us. Oh God, when did she—

"KURT, LOOK AWAY!"

"I didn't know you were going commando while we were walking. When did you take off your pan—"

"S-SHUT UP!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Nothing I haven't seen before. Or experienced."

"S-shut up, Kurt…" Louise mutters, face turning red as she looks away. "Besides, that was a strange world, erm… were really strange worlds. I didn't… didn't expect we had to actually you know, do it. But I mean, I guess it was worth the equipment…"

"Is it still so embarrassing, after we've done it hundreds of times by this point in a variety of positions and sometimes even chained and twice _upside down dangling from a helicopter as part of a goddamn contest_, in front of hundreds of people, no less, to say we had se—"

"Okaycanwetalkaboutthisanothertime?!"

Derf laughs heartily in the background as we continue on, Louise holding her skirt down.

"Here." I say, offering my sweater that she wraps around her waist. "This should be good enough. Come on, we need to get to the town quick. Looks like night's coming and I don't wanna be caught out in the open here in the middle of the night."

"Neither do I."

"Hands up where I can see 'em!"

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Louise and I mutter as three ruffians surround us. I don't think they're even worth describing.

"Hand over all your gold, right now!"

"Louise?"

"Go ahead."

Wordlessly, I go full force, utilizing my nerve enhancements to the maximum. Shame I don't have the runes anymore since again, Void magic was something I _shouldn't_ have messed around with, even in the name of science.

Regardless, they're all cut down (nonfatally), after which, I loot their gold.

"…Night's coming." Louise notes, looking over the horizon. The sun's just about gone, huh?

"I could break their legs." I offer nonchalantly, eliciting a cry of surprise and cowardice from the thieves. "They'd buy us some time. Or I could just use them as negotiations to let us go…

"…Except I have standards. Seeing that you just got molested and it probably would've gone further and I nearly got eaten… Yeah, no. I won't leave these guys here. That would just be wrong. But…"

I point Derf at their clear leader's neck. "I want some information. I'm a traveler here, coming from a very distant land that you've never heard of. Tell me why a bunch of plant and animal things are half girls are doing weird shit?"

"T-they're monster girls… they live off men's semen as their main nutrient but other bodily fluids do the same! Some of them eat men, though, while others cart them off to be married!" They stammer.

Monster girls…? You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Then again, considering the shit I've seen, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Why can't people easily fight back? It's not like I had a lot of trouble beating them back."

"If… if they make you ejaculate or orgasm, it triggers what people call Critical Ecstasy, and all your strength and will to fight just… goes out of you!"

I'm calling tooooootal bullshit on that.

"Alright. Which way's the closest town?"

They point.

"Thank you. Now get out of here and start living honest lives. Because I'm good at remembering faces, and next time I might not be so soft on you. GET!"

They quickly spring to their feet and get running. Well, that solves that.

"Allllllrighty then Louise, let's get the fuck over there before it hits night."

Unfortunately, it's a long way. We're forced to set up camp underneath a tree, though fortunately we're shrouded in darkness. Now just to—

"Goddammpmpmpm!"

I have had it with this shiiiit!

"You're going to let him go."

My arms cease movement as the thing tightens up around me. A fucking… an earthworm? Wow, what a load of crap!

"And if I don't?"

"I blow your ass sky high." Louise hisses without any fear in her voice. Oh boy, shouldn't have swore so much around Louise. Now she's got the mouth of a sailor.

"Why don't you… join us?"

"That's it. **Fire of the All Consuming Inferno.**"

And _WHOOOOSH_ goes the earthworm girl thing in a massive hellfire column that doesn't really do shit to me because I mean… I'm heat resistant. Lightning powers do that to you.

Oh yeah I should mention that Louise has a bunch of new spells. Again, we've been just wandering multiple fucking timelines with World Gate, so that's to be expected.

As the flames subside from roasting the earthworm girl thing that falls limp on the ground, I stretch my arms. "When the _hell_ did you start killing like that?"

"Oh, I think that was… about three World Gates back? Seeing that you weren't there, I had to actually get my hands dirty."

"How long have we been travelling across worlds and timelines now?"

"I think it's been at least a few years."

"Wow. I did not know I rubbed off that much on you."

"Regardless, if she had just handed you over, then this wouldn't have been a problem." Louise mutters, sitting down next to our extinguished fire pit. "Seriously, what is it with you and any female that doesn't immediately have a man of their own _instantly_ being attracted to you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! I'm glad I don't have to deal with fifty different men all fighting over me. Don't even remind me of when I had to singlehandedly assault that stupid—"

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me of Yokai Academy." I growl back, leaning on a tree. "At least those monster girls had human forms. But nonetheless, it was fun roughhousing with some of those guys. Though this world ain't so bad, either. We just need to stop running into all of the crap it's throwing us. But fuck staying out here, let's push for the town. I'm not staying in the open."

Luckily, we have enough to pay for an inn, but only one room. The innkeeper gave us an odd look, especially because Louise was super shifty due to lack of undergarments, but I just shrugged and walked off nonchalantly.

"I'm going to head off and see what I can find. Maybe someone's got a small job to get some more money." I tell Louise, handing her one of my knives while I take Derf.

The town's a bit lively, despite the fact that it's well into the night. There's still some watches lit, though. I see a lot of people ready to fight off any monster, flying or not.

…Oh my God.

"Good sir!" I announce to a merchant who's packing up. "How much is that large object you're selling?"

I find out that I've got more than enough money because no one is buying this huge ass metal statue that is super heavy. And said large object iiiiiiiis _a motorcycle like the one I found in Halkeginia._ Yes. Yes please. Now just to wheel it and stash it somewhere… ah, I've still got a chain. I'll just head over to a stable and pay to have it stay there.

And don't ask why I have the chain. Let's just say that Louise and I ran into some rather saucy worlds and this is a souvenir, and I'll leave it at that. This thing's damn near unbreakable, too.

But yeah, I have a motorcycle now! I really love how this thing just keeps following me. It's brilliant and for whatever deity gifts me with this luck, I thank you. Except at the same time, could I see what would happen if I don't have this luck with the motorcycle that I run into a more relaxing world? Seriously, the places we've been… you'd think I was being thrown into harem and hentai worlds all the time.

Honestly… for one _clean_ world of sorts, I wouldn't mind. Ah well, I guess we'll make do until we get bored of this world. Hey, maybe we'll change history while we're at it.

Either way, I managed to drag myself to Louise's room and throw myself on the bed and head to sleep.

* * *

The next day, we head out to the docks. Turns out we can't go because some hurricane-tornado thing by an… Alma Elma? I don't know what that is, but apparently if we go into a cave and get some treasure called Poseidon's Bell, we can cross safely. Some kid and food critic (the hell?) went out to the cave yesterday, but they hadn't returned yet.

"Oh wait, that's them, actually."

It's… a purple haired kid? He's dressed in a brown tunic vest sort of thing with a white shirt underneath. As for the woman with him… well, well-endowed doesn't even begin to start describing her. She's somewhat pale, dressed skimpily in black with a miniskirt that redefines mini and the torso being pretty much just a bra at this point. Silverish hair, not bad.

"Oi, boy! Do you have Poseidon's Bell?" The ship's captain asks.

"Yes, sir!" he chirps.

"Do you mind if I hitch a ride, then? I also have my horse that I want to bring." I inquire.

Fortunately, as I find out, we've got enough money for it.

I make quick friends with the boy, who's named Luka, as I lie down on the motorcycle that's chained to the boat. His accompaniment is named Alice, a travelling food critic which is a boatload of crap.

"So, what're you travelling for?" he asks.

"I…" I pause. "Well, we're kind of just travelling for kicks, trying to avoid getting eaten or anything. You ever run into a Roper Girl?"

Oh yeah, apparently they have names. I bought an encyclopedia before heading out to the ship.

"Oh yes. That was… that was very close, actually."

"Yeah, she nearly ate me too. Kinda vaporized her."

"Y-you what?!"

"I didn't mean to actually you know, kill anything, but she started spraying digestive juice on me. I only responded with equal force. I don't like to kill frequently, but when someone uses lethal force on me, I have no choice but to respond. There was a rafflesia girl to, but fortunately I can seal monsters with this guy."

"Heeeeello!"

"Your sword talks?!"

I unsheathe Derf and hold him out. "Luka, meet Derflinger. He's been with me since who knows when. The guy can seal magical beasts, which apparently monsters here classify as."

"Good thing too!" Derf adds on. "Partner here isn't fond of killing, so he'll take the least lethal route as he can."

"Yeah. I fought in a war before in my home, so let's just say that I'm not a big fan of mass killing. Blood going everywhere gets to your head after a while." I shrug, putting Derf away. "Anyways—"

The wind picks up. Luka grips his angsty teenage sword (which looks badass, by the way, as it looks like a bunch of screaming angels formed into a blade) and readies up but is still shaking at the knees. Louise looks at me and I nod, immediately moving to guard her.

"Louise! You know what to do!"

She begins casting her spell. I think Dispel will do nicely, but it might be nice to just blow the wind away as well.

—A presence.

In a flash, I draw Derf and block the blur. Okay, let's do this. Accelerated nerve circuits, let's go. Yes… I can see you now. You're no match for my reflexes now. I can move faster than you, wind demon.

All around Louise flashes green and white. Wind element is green again, huh? Heh, of course it is. But my white electricity is a little faster than that.

I dance all around my companion, swinging Derf and using the Gigawatt Blade, snaking all around the place. The attacker can't get a single hit in. However with my enhanced reactions, I can make out some features of the attacker. Female. Has wings. Huge-ass bust (in more ways than one). Dressed skimpily, which is an oddity. There's actual clothes compared to the others we've run into. Somewhat long, flowing hair. Either way, I'm guessing it's a monster girl.

The chanting Louise was doing has stopped, but it's impossible to tell. Her mouth barely moves anymore and her chants are pretty much whispers at this point. Alright… just to defend her a bit more.

"**Infinite Cyclone."**

The whipping winds experience a shift, as they are the ones pushed in the opposite direction now. It causes our attacker to suddenly have to adjust their flight but fail, sending them right onto the deck and into the mast.

I leap in front of Louise and get into a battle stance as Louise mumbles the few syllables to another spell. "Alright, that's one thing down. Who the hell is it this time?"

"Owwwwwww…" the purple haired woman in front of us coos, flapping her wings as she sucks her right pointer finger suggestively. I quickly scan over her body, noting the horns and the tail that has a mouth with sharp teeth. What the fuck..? "So you're the one who took Poseidon's Bell?"

"No, that would be Luka." I say, nodding over to the purple haired and blue eyed kid who's still standing amazed at my speed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I am one of the Heavenly Knights, Alma Elma. Hmm…"

I stay back as she quickly interests herself with Luka (who admits to taking the Bell), which I'm sure at this point the Heavenly Knights (as he apparently fought another one earlier) know that he's fighting to reach the Monster Lord… what the fuck is even going on anymore?

"May I _execute_ him, my lord?"

What the fuck.

Oh yeah, Monster Lord. Leader of the monster. But apparently Luka's on a quest to eliminate her… or was, but now shit's complicated now. Probably because Alice is the Monster Lord as Alma Elma probably just confirmed.

"Honestly, I don't care."

Anyways, execute meant challenging him to a battle. Well, he doesn't have a lot of room to run. However, Alma Elma limits herself to only using her tail. But if he loses, then he's going to well, get raped and maybe get eaten considering that toothy tail.

"Luka."

"Kurt?"

"I won't interfere with your battle. I can sense that aura off of you. However, should you be faced with death, I will not hesitate to enter the fray."

"Oh, oh. You're very interesting too."

"Hands off." Louise hisses, eyes glowing slightly purple with the element of Void.

Oh yeah, funny thing too about messing with Void and the elements. They start having visible effects on your body. Like when Louise channels fire element, sometimes you can see veins glowing slightly red.

"Ohohoho, taken? That makes things all the more fun."

"Louise, calm down. I don't intend to be taken in by her should she come for me."

"Oh but honey, I wouldn't come for you. You'd _come_ for me."

"Quit it with the innuendos." I mutter, gripping Derf tightly. He's not snickering, meaning this person actually holds some amount of danger to us. "…Luka, the battle is yours."

As I pass by him, I whisper quickly to him. "Remember, she's only using her tail. Victory at all costs. Find a way to make her break that rule."

I don't give him a second glance, to ensure to make it seem like I didn't saying anything.

Taking a seat next to Alice, I watch the fight begin while talking to her. "So, Monster Lord, hm? I guess this is where people say their relationship's complicated."

I chuckle off the glare she launches at me, confirming my suspicions. "If you think I'm going to be intimidated, you should know that I've stared into the abyss and when I stared back, I won the staring contest. Regardless, I find it amusing you'd take to the kid. What's your stake in all of this?"

She (Alice) says nothing, but continues to watch the battle.

After a while, she speaks. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity, really. I just like understanding and knowing what's going on in the world around me." I mention, seeing Luka look around the battlefield in a heartbeat before dodging another tail attack.

"With someone of your ability?"

"Oh, you mean the speed? Well, that's just training a lot. You could say that I've travelled the equivalent of several worlds. The entirety of the world is a lot more than you'd expect." I say rather cryptically.

"…That girl can use magic, but she's not a monster. I can't feel any of a monster's power from her. What is she?"

"Very special." I laugh at the glare launched at me. "Louise, want me to tell her the truth?"

"I honestly don't care. No one's going to believe us and if they want to mess with us, I have you."

"Well, if you want the truth, we're interdimensional travelers that kinda just mess around and go from world to world when we get bored. Louise is a mage who can use well, magic. Truthfully, I've taken an interest in Luka, so I'll stay around until he can find his true path. He has potential though."

I watch as he hits the ground rolling, trying an attack for Alma Elma's face. It fails as she swats him with her tail, but he recovers smoothly.

"I think I might teach him _that_ move, Louise. He doesn't have an affinity for magic, does he?"

"…No." Alice responds.

"Kuuuuuuurt…"

"Oh come on, it's one of the few things I could gift him with. It's not even magic. It's just using a sword really well."

"I don't think attacks that _bend reality itself_ are something you should teach him."

"What do you intend to teach him?"

"This."

With that, I spark up some electricity and form it into a sword—a katana, at that.

It's a technique I picked up when we screwed up _**BIG TIME**_ and ended up in some place called the Throne of Heroes. I did though, get a technique called _Tsubame Gaeshi._ Also known as, as I call it, Triple Overkill Death.

Pretty much, I hit a target three times… at the same exact time. It should be physically impossible, but after doing a ton of shit around the timelines, I've given up on physics.

Alice blinks.

And suddenly the torch near me gets split into three pieces without moving whatsoever.

"You made one stroke."

"Sure, let's go with that." I say with a shrug.

"I can't believe you used _just_ that move over and over again for a whole year of us going around mastering that."Louise grumbles, leaning back. "Oh, he's smartened up."

"It ends here." I announce in a bit of a whisper, seeing Luka with a determined look in his eye.

Luka makes a brash attack. It leaves him open to a smash, but not a grab.

He soars through the air… right to the mast. And with that, he grabs onto the ropes there and swings around, throwing the momentum into his next attack.

"**Demon Skull Beheading!"**

"Well I'll be damned, it worked." I mutter as Alma Elma uses her hands to clasp the oncoming blade.

"You knew that was going to happen." Louise hisses. "I heard you tell him to force her to use her hands."

"It was the only way I thought he could win. Seeing that he was amazed at my speed, it would make sense to believe he was below my skill level." I explain. "So I gave him a tip. Hopefully he can think on his own later."

I don't bother listening to the conversation they have, other than Alma Elma promising Luka a hellish pleasure later. She takes a look at me, to which I spark up the Gigawatt Blades.

"I won't be so easy a target." I growl. "But if you want to go head to head with me, I dare you."

"A small taste never hurt anyone~" she coos, landing down. "Someone who kept up with my speed… I'll be sure to discover the secret of why."

"Alice, why the fuck is she taking her clothes off?" I half-whine, drawing Derf as he lets me know the magical energy is surging.

"It means as a Succubus, she's getting serious."

"…Then so will I."

And with that, I clench my fists. Let's do this.

"Kurt."

"Louise?" I ask, looking over my shoulder, finding the pinkette with crossed arms and a _very_ pissed off expression. Damn, don't bite your lip like that.

"…Do whatever you need to win."

Oh shiiiiit.

"Wooohooo! Been a while since I've heard those words. You must be hella jealous." I laugh, relaxing in my stance. Anything goes, huh? No need for the usual tense swordsmanship then.

"Relaxing already? Are you making yourself ready for me?" Alma Elma teases, but I only give a smug grin.

"Oh, no, no. On the contrary. Because anything goes for me now. _Releasing Self Seal Level One!"_

To the air I go.

I activate the ring that we picked up in one of the world we travelled by, allowing for costume transformation. And what costume did I pick?

Well, I look like Zero from Code Geass now. Cosplay worlds were fun.

After that, I extend my electricity wings. Well, they don't actually _function_ like wings, but they're similar to the way the Gigawatt Blades get formed, giving off an aura of white in this dark night. They look almost like angel wings, but again, they're only for show.

Letting my wings extend, clearly impressing Luka as Derf goes into Lightsaber Mode, also known as Covered in Electricity Mode, and I hold him in my right hand. In my left hand sparks up a Gigawatt Blade in the shape of an actual sword as the rest of my body begins to have lightning arc out of it.

My wings flap while I lower myself to the ground with a magnetic field.

"So then, Alma Elma, I see you have control of the speedy winds. But I wonder how they will compare to the speed of lightning. _Have at you!"_

Everyone blinks.

But I'm faster than that.

Alma Elma is already in the air from an uppercut. And as for myself, the Gigawatt Blade has resparked and I'm in the air, coming back down for the second attack.

Unfortunately, she's ready for the next attack, vanishing as I come through. I don't pause to look for her, a simple Radar Pulse will do just fine. I increase the rapidness of Radar Pulses, being able to form a better real time image of her attacks.

—Left.

I hurl Derf, watching as Alma Elma dodges him. As she goes to grasp me, I backflip, landing a kick onto her chin. On the return, Derf barely manages to graze her shoulder.

Grabbing him quickly, I block her nail strike, causing sparks to fly in the air.

"I see you're not resorting to pleasure on the male body." I comment, trying to adjust my positioning to gain an advantage.

"Hehehe. You're a little different than most. But you'll be easy enough."

What does she—Oh come on.

"Give those back, right now!" I demand as she flies away with my pants and underwear. "I said, give those back!"

* * *

"Oh no. She's lost."

Alice and Luka look at Louise, who's shaking her head.

"That naked girl just took his pants. His custom designed and very expensive pants. Sheesh, Kurt can never get a break when it comes to his clothing." She then looks up at the sky. "Hey you! Alma Elma! Give those pants back right now and _maybe_ Kurt won't completely destroy you!"

* * *

"_**I SAID GIVE THOSE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"**_

"Oh come on Partner, if she did, then you wouldn't be able to have such an experience!"

"I don't give a fuck if she's sucking my dick for point-two seconds in the air, giving me a titjob for half a second, and at one fucking time trying full blown airborne sex, I _want my pants back!_ Do you know how much those cost?!"

Okay, that's it. Coat.

Just as Alma Elma comes through again, I spark up all around my legs, making it so no one could see anything other than a sheer wall of electricity. Should've done this before.

"Come and get iiiiit~" she sings, waving them around like a victory flag.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIITCH!"

She tries in vain to dodge the endless onslaught of Current Launches. Motherfucker, she's better than that Sanae girl when we ended up in some place called Gensokyo! AND STOP USING MY PANTS AS A SHIELD! THOSE ARE _NOT_ YOURS!

The high speed battle continues as I shoot white hot projectiles at her. A few manage to scrape her, but nothing more than that. I need a decisive blow!

"Partner, you're never going to land a hit on her like that. Focus your mind."

"Oh put a sock in it."

"You're making your moves too visible. Does taking your pants really piss you off that much?"

"Somewhat."

"Heh."

"KURT, QUIT PUTZING AROUND!"

"You said do whatever I want to for winning, Louise. I'm just taking my time, making sure that—"

"THAT SHE WHAT, GIVES YOU THREE BLOWJOBS IN THE AIR?! AND DON'T THINK DIDN'T SEE HER TRY TO TRY OUT VAGINAL WITH YOU!"

"I'm trying to avoid that! It's really annoying, you know?! Don't think I'm not trying to beat her ass down!"

Besides, I know how bad dealing with Succubi can go. That fucking Succubus Lair that Louise and I had to deal with… well, let's just say that Louise possesses skills in areas that I now know of that I hope no one else discovers.

"Oh yes, yes! Please, please do that! I'll be waiting for you~"

"_SHUT UP!"_ Louise and I scream at Alma Elma, who only giggles off the death glares.

Besides, I'm still sure Louise is better in the sac—you know what, I'm not going to finish that statement. Let's just finish this up.

"**Kurt." **Louise growls, clenching her fists down below, her eyes shadowed out by her hair which is starting to float and billow which means _let's not_ piss off Louise.

"…Yes, Louise?"

"_Win at this moment. We're going to use __**it.**__"_

"Hai, hai. You never let me have any fun. But I guess I'm sick of this. Let's finish it."

I focus my mind and ready up for the insane speed that I'll require. Strong magnetic fields to move me around. Yes. I can see them now.

"Partner, sheath me, will you?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that."

* * *

As soon as Derf is fully sheathed, I _warp._ Or so it would seem to an ordinary human. In a flash, I manage to grab back my pants and in the same moment appear to put them back on, this time with a tighter belt.

Louise begins the supposed "unsealing" chant below me. We usually just bullshit this up as we go.

"_**From the hate-scorched skies, with righteous anger in our hearts, I call forth the lightning that smites evil!" **_Louise shouts to the heavens above.

White glows on my back as I make it start crackling with electricity.

"_**Thou art the unblemished Maelstrom, GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!"**_

On top of my two wings that shift in position, four more grow out. I now bear six wings, shining through the sky as I accelerate, the wind rushing past my ears as I move to get back to the ship. There's a bit of a shockwave as I hard decelerate and brake right in front of the ship.

But yeah this is why I sheath Derf. Because it makes it look more fucking intimidating if I do this—!

I'm pretty sure we're stealing this line from one of the worlds we ran through, but I don't really care at this point.

I can hear Louise chanting out the next words from below as Derf and I join in, the three of us in perfect sync with Derf being the loudest as I hover over the front of the ship.

"_**I am the innocent rage. I am the innocent hatred. I am the innocent sword. I am DERFLINGER!"**_

Derf launches himself out of his sheath as lightning strikes up from the heavens. I reach out and grab him back down, aligning his hilt in from of my face.

"Come, Alma Elma! Let us test your speed of wind against the racing of lightning and thunder!"

She can't even keep up. I'm simply too fast.

And totally not because I'm abusing magnetic fields to some ridiculous extents or… some magical equipment we _definitely_ bought on our various travels.

I'm only going to say this once, but _damn_ those cosplay and sometimes sex-crazed worlds we visited has some pretty sweet equipment, but fuck me, those guys are all voyeur fetishists.

Regardless, I've got some bitching equipment.

I allow her to catch up to me, slowly bringing us closer to the ship. As soon as we're on the deck, I let her close the distance with her close, almost pushing back on me. However, I've got the superior footing.

She has to slice wildly with her claws and I'm pretty sure I see some martial arts in her moves, but they barely keep up with me.

I'm a blur to her as she is a still target to me. I'm literally flying circles around her, raining hell down in the form of white hot lightning. Of course, they're only made to injure, not _kill._ I have no thoughts of killing her, only showing her enough to get her not to mess with me.

Eventually, I decide that it's time to finish this.

Leaving myself purposely open, I allow her to get in close, but then engage in a blade lock of sorts. Her claws against my sword.

"Did you ever wonder why I suddenly let you come this close?" I ask with a smile as Derf's electricity coating changes to form a katana shape. Alice, over on the side, realizes what my plan was. "You're trapped."

Alma Elma doesn't exactly understand, which is why she tries to get away.

Perfect.

The world slows down.

"_**In this world of Light, there is no place for you of the Darkness! Thirst not! Hunger not! Return to the Void!"**_

…Swallow Reversal!

Fortunately for her, I strike with the blunt side of Derf. Had I been wanting to actually kill her, I could've done so. She's merely knocked out.

"An angel…?!" Alice hisses, almost seeming like she's hostile for a second.

"No." I answer calmly, the six wings disappearing. "I'm sure it's because of the six wings, right? Well, they're actually just for show. Besides, if I was an angel, I'd hate to meet this world's demons. Let alone think about the quality of your world. If I'm your image of an angel… your world's done goofed."

With that, I elegantly sheath Derf, wiping the blade as if I had drawn blood.

"So Luka, would you like to learn that final technique that I used?"

"Kurt, no!" Louise shouts, but I simply ignore her.

"That was… what was it?" he asks, now intrigued.

"It is a technique called Swallow Reversal, also known as Tsubame Gaeshi. Appearing to be one strike, but three. It requires absolute mastery of the sword and fortunately, your sword just barely fits the requirements to use it. It's long and a little bit curved, so again, would you like to learn?"

He nods.

I pause as Alma Elma wakes up, taking up my six winged form. She looks at Alice, who probably tells her somehow to get the hell out of here. Seeing that I'm crackling with electricity that gives extra incentive. Of course, she blows a kiss to Luka and I, with me having to hold Louise back by the collar.

"Anyway, allow me to show you the principles behind this strike…"

And so, from night to about the time we both hit the sack from exhaustion, I try teaching Luka how one strike becomes three. I think he might be able to get it soon.

As soon as we hit the next town, I immediately visit a window-smith and have him create some glasses. Specifically, Kamina glasses. These things need to exist in every world we visit.

"How do those even stay on your head?" Alice asks as I hand my other pair to Luka. "They should slide right off."

"Because they're that amazing." I blandly say as Luka tries them on, finding them amusing.

"Luka, take those off."

"But Alice, they're actually really comfortable." Luka notes as I mount my motorcycle.

"Anyway, Louise and I are probably going to tear through the countryside, just see what they've got here to offer. I heard there's a coliseum out a ways from here, so I might visit it. Who know what I'll be facing? But anyway, if I hear about trouble happening somewhere, you can bet I'll be there."

"Are you going to just kill everything in your way?" Alice asks rather angrily, almost like a low hiss.

"No. Like I said, I only kill when necessary. I will only kill in the event lethal force is used on me and I see there is no way to deal with them otherwise. Or if they start eating me. In which case, all bets are off. Seriously, I just bought these new pants I swear if they get partially digested, I'm going to be pissed and someone's going to get a blade of white hot burning electricity to the face."

"I thought you were going to say something different, considering the way you stuck around with those mermaids earlier." Louise growls.

"It's been a while since I ate a good cooked fish, Louise. That reminds me, I'm craving sushi."

"What's sushi?" Luka asks.

"A delicacy that probably doesn't exist here." I explain as Louise hops onto the back of the motorcycle. "Anyway, see you guys another time! Yeehaw!"

With that, Louise and I blaze off down the road, leaving the Monster Lord and Hero behind. Well, I suppose hitting up that Coliseum wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

Alice knew immediately which Heavenly Knight she should send to watch over him. While Granberia was a master with the sword, Tamamo could at least approach him without triggering any sort of combat insticts.

Someone with speed not only to rival but flat out destroy Alma Elma… that terrified her. And as for that girl, what sort of beast did she have under her control, and what power did she have to have in order to keep that silver haired man under her control?

Just whose side was he on?

* * *

"You know, you don't have to be so possessive." I tell Louise as she holds on tighter to me while we blaze through the roads.

"S-shut up." Louise whispers, but I can feel the heat of embarrassment. "It's just that I'm trying to protect those girls from you. Don't make me remind you about how that goddess spent a whole two weeks recovering from the… _experience_ you gave her. Which of course, delayed our departure from the world for another _three months_ because every goddess wanted to break the record of going at it like bunnies for a week straight."

"I warned her what she was getting into…" I mutter.

"But… still, that's why."

"Louise."

"K-kurt?"

"No matter how many girls throw themselves at me, remember that in the end, you're my partner and the person I'll always return to. No matter what, remember that I'll always be with you."

"K-kurt…"

I stop the motorcycle in the middle of the road, underneath a crimson sunset, then face my pinkette partner, patting her on the head.

"Don't worry Louise. We've been together this long now, haven't we?"

I don't stop her as she kisses me for a second, then pulls away.

"Of course… But do you _really_ have to keep getting involved with more women?! Seriously, why does every single women we run into who isn't taken just want to get inside your pants?!"

"Because I'm an electric man."

I get smacked upside the head for that one.

"What? It's true! You know most of the women we run into who are magical or otherwise superhuman wanna know what it's like to have a tiny bit of electricity running through 'em while you know, you do the horizontal mambo."

"Oh you can put a sock in it."

I laugh, but freeze as we hearing rustling. "Well, looks like we're not alone."

Louise's eyes flash, smiling. "…Well then, shall we have a go?"

"Nonlethal, Louise."

"Oh, _I know._"

And with that, I leap into the air, drawing Derf as we fight for our right to a peaceful night of sleep.

"For the thousandth time…"

"_**WE DON'T DO TENTACLEEEEES!"**_

* * *

**I have no excuse. *prostrates self on ground* I have no excuse.**

**I literally have no excuse on why this was created.**

**It just popped into my head.**

**Yes.**

**I'm serious.**

**BUT ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed it! I was in the middle of writing Storms Overhead when this popped into my head and I just**_** had**_** to get it down XD**

**So, I hope you had a bit of fun with this omake! Hopefully this is enough to carry you guys until the next update for Storms Overhead, since I'm gonna be busy with Otakon stuff until I get back and finish up my road trip!**


	4. Omake Set 2

**Storms Overhead Omake Collection update! Actually, DOUBLE UPDAAAATE!**

**As usual, be prepared for OoC, Flanderization, Exageration, And Ridiculousness. None of this is part of the original story.**

**And like before, Kurt's perversity is variable based on the omake XD**

* * *

"**ROUND 1, FIGHT!"**

"And so we shall fight for your freedom…" Sasha muttered, readying to summon a sword to this mental world to do battle with her dark counterpart.

"Yes, we shall." Dark Sasha said with a smile. "…But of course, there is no need to do battle. We can fight in other ways."

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Sasha screamed as her dark counterpart wrapped herself around Kurt's arm, rubbing her chest up and down his arm. "Such indecency!"

"Shhh… it's okay. It's perfectly understandable that you can't fight this way."

"H-hmph! I… I can do that too!"

_Oh God oh God oh God PLEASE NO_ Kurt's mind screamed as Sasha's chest enveloped his other arm. _Mind… breaking down… can't… maintain composure…!_

"D-don't think I'm doing this for you or anything! It's just so you can continue to have your freedom!" Sasha yelled as her cheeks went ablaze.

"Hmph. If you don't want to, then go ahead and leave. Just leave Kurt and I here to do whatever we want all night long. You can listen if you want, but don't be such a downer."

"S-shut up. You won't beat me here."

_Oh God help I don't think my mind can take the fact two Sashas are trying to shove their tongue down my throooooooooat!_

* * *

"**Mirrors, Part 2"**

"I still can't believe that Colbert wanted to go on a date with you. And the fact she finds you attractive. It's _repulsive._" My female counterpart. Christina, grumbles as I take a long drink of water. "Ugh."

"Ch-christina, are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"Me?! Jealous of _her?_ P-please, Louis. Why would I be jealous of him? If I wanted to, I could probably bed six at o—"

"Go on." I prod with a satisfied smirk as she cuts herself off. "I wanted to hear what that boast of yours was so I could hold it to you."

"Fuck you."

"You wish you could."

"Perverted bastard. I heard what you and Colbert were doing, you fuckers." She curses, slamming her drink down on the table.

"Fuckers may be pretty good term for it."

Man, can't believe that gender flipped Colbert was that good looking. I'm probably going to cry if I ever end up going back to my world. Didn't know I was that flexible either, considering how I had to bend.

"You are _insufferable._"

"Still though, if that boast was anything like I thought it was, I'd pay to see that."

"You fucking pervert."

"You're the one who said it." I point out, chuckling.

Damn, is this how I was at the beginning? I must've looked like the most rude person in the world with how much I swore. Hell, apparently I ended up here just as Christina killed female Mott, who was one fucking hell of a dominatrix.

Seriously, I took a look around the burned down complex and it nearly made me shit myself. It's a really good thing that gender flipped Siesta never saw it, or shit would've gone down.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're talking about how you bedded Colbert."

"Oh by the way you're going to have to change your lecture, I already taught her about magnets."

"God-fucking-dammit, I've been waiting forever to do that lecture." Christina grumbles, clenching her fist. "Whatever. I'm going."

She leaves, storming off, probably to the library.

"D-did… you really do such a thing with Professor Colbert?" Louis asks.

I laugh, shaking my head. "No, I just thought it would be funny to say a bunch of very suggestive lines since I knew Christina would be listening in. Besides, I never outright said that I did such a thing."

Louis thinks through the conversation before nodding. "…Were you teasing Christina again, Kurt?"

"Yeeeep."

"KURT 'GIG' BRIGHT, I WILL END YOU AND YOUR MISLEADING ASS!"

"…And that is my cue to run."

* * *

"**Decisions"**

Kurt froze, considering his options as a now stripping Henrietta revealed her rather large bust in the inn room. Almost like an RPG, he saw two options as his mind raced at a million words per second.

_**Do it **_

_Don't do it_

Well… he had been wanting to find out what underneath that pretty pimped out purple dress she wore. She had come onto him plenty of times before.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?!"

A version of Kurt dressed in all white with an even whiter glow appeared on his shoulder. "You can't do that! That's the freaking crown princess of Tristain!"

"Hmph." A version of Kurt dressed in all black harrumphed, shaking his head. "You totally can. Besides, we've wanted to know what she was like all the time! She's been practically throwing herself at us, anyways."

"Still though, do you really think you can look Louise in the eye if you bed her?"

Hm, that was a pretty good argument.

_Do it_

_**Don't do it**_

"Come oooon, if we don't do this, she's going to keep teasing us forever. Besides, you _really_ wanna put up with a probably super jealous Louise if Henrietta keeps to get with you? Aaaand, _dude_ look at her cup size? Don't you want to experiment a bit for science on how they're so huge?"

Hmmm… Well, science was to be had.

_**Do it**_

_Don't do it_

"Seriously? That's what you're going to call science? Sleeping with your partner's best friend is called _science?!_ That's not science, that's called excuses!"

"Come ooon, besides your body can't lie. You _want_ to let it go."

Well, that was true…

"What would **she** say?"

Kurt's mind blinked.

There was no more hesitation.

_Do it_

_**DON'T DO IT**_

"…Henrietta, step back and think."

* * *

"**Round Fifty, FIGHT!"**

At this point, Kurt's mind had been broken.

Shrine maiden costumes, maid costume, bikinis of every kind, he was pretty sure some sort of intercourse was part of it as well sometime around the twenty marker, but he didn't know for sure.

He didn't even know that the human body could hold that much blood, considering that every other contest had ended in him nearly exploding from nosebleeds. And somehow, it always managed to get cleaned up off the girls.

"…Okay, I have had enough of this foolishness."

"H—What?!"

Dark Sasha barely avoided the sword strike that had now sliced straight down her sailor uniform. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Sasha trembled, blushing in her own uniform as a wind began to blow, revealing the light blue underneath. "Kurt! TO BATTLE!"

And from the pool of blood, he arose, mind reconstructing itself with the anticipation of battle.

"Okay, finally! Goddammit, my mind is going to be reeling after this. By the way Sasha, you were a lot better. Dark Sasha was pretty rough when we were in the… what position is it called a—"

"No time! Let's fight!"

"Okay! Hell yeah! ROUND FIFTY ONE, LET'S GO!"

* * *

**AND HIS NAME WAS JOHN CE—I mean, Kurt Bright.**

**Anyways, after this is the Freezing omake, Part 2! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Gig Does The Multiverse - Part 2

**Help why am I even doing this again XD**

**But yes... if you want some music for Gig's battles, you can either look up "The Battle for Everyone's Slams" or "Eternity". The former one is by Blue Dragon.**

**As for this... ehhhhhhh, I'm not quite sure if I interpreted all the characters correctly, but I just wanted to have a little fun with this. Here we go!**

* * *

**Gig Does the Multiverse: **Freezing Part 2

_"Why are we still doing this?"_

* * *

"Is he…"

"Is he finished off…?"

Oh Bridget and Roland, how naïve of you to believe that I, The Master of Storms, could be taken down so easily. Fortunately for me, the smoke from the battle is obscuring my position.

Well, let's show them just what they're dealing with. Let's do this.

I absorb electricity from the lights, healing any wounds I took in the fight. Let's just turn on Nerve Vision… well, now just so shoot right through the two of them.

The blazing hot projectile tears through the air right between them. The two of them barely through themselves out of the way, resting on the wall as I walk out, completely unharmed.

"Come on and slam and welcome to the jam." I say with a very haughty tone, smiling as I draw closer. The two of them don't even need to talk and retreat together. "Well, I'm not even finished and you leave? How wuuuude. _Fire at will."_

I taunt them further by shooting railgun shots meant to make them freak out by dodging and leaping. Oops, accidentally got a panty shot as they ran. Didn't mean for that. Either way, it's time to slam.

Roland attempts to slow me down by cutting out part of the ceiling, but I simply toss it aside with a magnetic field. Goodbye.

"**Maaassssttteeeerr—"**

And they immediately close the door. Heh, that terrifies the hell out of people now, doesn't it?

"Stop hiding and face me! Or will you cower before every enemy superior to you?!"

I blow through the door by launching enough of the debris chunks to shatter it. Roland looks a little annoyed and super tired, but Bridget looks hella mad now.

"You, the blonde. I like the spirit around you. I'll face you."

"_My name is Satellizer Bridget. You would do best to remember that."_ She spits out venomously. _**"And it is time to put you in your place, you arrogant **__**boy**__**."**_

Heh, alright.

"Very well. Shall I face you as an honorable opponent, or utilize everything at my disposal?"

"I care not how my enemies fall."

"Then I'll match your weapon, for a little more honor in this fight."

I trigger a specific wave that slams the blade back and then another one that shifts the metal contraption into its minimal mode, where it's almost like it's not there. Afterwards, I focus my Gigawatt Blade into something similar into the shape of Derf.

"Alright, Partner. Let's do this." I whisper to myself, remembering what he always used to say.

I adopt a ready stance. She does the same.

She's tired, angry, and frustrated. But damned if she'd be called a coward by even such a superior foe.

Before we move, I hear music from the PA system. Eh…? The Battle for Everyone's Souls?

"Really, Motome-san?"

"_I thought it was fitting. Oh, actually there's a bit of surprise."_

_~Everybody get up it's time to slam now, we got a real jam goin' down~_

Are you serious. Why would you even mix Space Jam and… you know, whatever. It sounds pretty cool.

"Well, I guess you better shut up and slam, and get ready for a jam."

"_Be warned, Bridget-san, that your battles so far have been fairly easy due to your sheer ability. However, this may be the first __**real**__ fight you—"_

The PA above her gets cut off by Bridget slicing into it. Looks like the time for talk is over.

"Talk is meaningless now. Let us start."

As I shoot forward, I discard the coat, which blows off through the broken windows behind us, getting caught on some rebar. Underneath it is just a sleeveless shirt and black combat pants and boots, allowing me to move even faster. After all, that coat is weighted, just for extra training.

With speed I haven't yet shown her, I wildly attack her in a frenzy. From afar, it might look like mad and rampant slashing, but it's very refined and hard to block. She's an expert swordsman to even be able to keep up with my strokes, especially in her condition.

I can hear her breathing as she tires. Yet she still fights on it. Admirable.

Vertical cut, stab, feint a horizontal swipe from the left but actually slide forward and attempt a leg cut. Bridget leaps over it, flipping through the air and landing as she sweeps her sword back, nearly nicking me across the neck.

I don't say anything, but I give a curt nod as I rise back to my feet. She gives no quarter, immediately turning the sides of the battle. This time I'm on the defensive, but far less frantic than she was. Ah, I see. She needs to see how I react defensively. A person's holes in their defense might differ than the ones in their offense. Bridget wants to find them. Where I'm weak.

"…Fast." She mutters in begrudging respect as I take advantage of the opening created by her rather long sword. While she's fast and strong, she just can't match my ability to take notice of things and react to them with superhuman reflexes. Any single flaw will be exploited.

"Not so bad yourself." I offer back, getting into a neutral stance as we circle each other. "I can count on one hand the number of people that can probably handle themselves against me in this state. But let's stop talking and get to business."

Again, Bridget launches herself into the throes of combat. I'm fairly sure she's considered the fact the other girl can just attack her at any time and secure victory, but regardless, she's giving her all.

The momentum of the fight flows just like a sine wave. One second it's me with the advantage, the next it's her.

…I could do it, actually. I could just ramp up my nerve circuits to the point that anything she does, I'll have seen coming and reacted to way before she even makes two movements in, but I feel that would be wrong.

Even if I've always taught to those who trained in combat under me to defeat your opponent as efficiently as possible, I don't think that's the case here. I want to see what she's capable of.

Alright, I'll just upgrade myself a little bit.

—React.

She bites her lip in irritation as I react to a cut that would have cut right through my abdomen. If I hadn't chosen to do that, I might have been hit.

Bridget tries several attacks of the sort again. However, they're all rather easy to—wait. It's not an actual attack on me… it's…!

Her lips curl into a smile as a crashing attack comes for my left side. Since I'm hurtling myself right at her, I barely see it coming and have to throw myself into the attack's direction, diving into a roll which leaves me open to a kick.

I grunt in pain as I fly through the air, eventually regaining my footing. Sheesh…

"So you've figured me out, haven't you?" I ask, going into a defensive stance. "Just as I have you. Shall we disclose what we have learned?"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, but then narrows her eyes just in case I try anything. "Your blade."

"Your reflexes."

Both of us state the other's weakness.

"You're a little too slow. Having a massive sword will do that to you, not to mention the way that you hold it. It allows you powerful strikes, however. You have my respect as a woman of the sword, Saber."

"My _name_ is Satellizer Bridget, _not_ Saber."

"Forgive me, it's just a habit." I say with a bit of a bow.

"You're a lot more respectful now, too." She notes, taking a defensive stance, probably thinking I'm going to pull something off with my new way of talking.

"I've seen a lot of wannabes. I've met a lot of people who thought they were high and mighty but were nothing. My apologies if I automatically took that stance with you until you proved yourself worthy of my respect." I explain, remembering many of the people I met back in Halkeginia. "Though as for my introduction though, I was more emulating a man who was a great inspiration to many. My telling you all to back down was simply… an impression of him. Sorry for that."

"Idiotic fool…"

"Heh." I chuckle, shaking my head. "So, your analysis?"

"Your blade. It has no mass, or at least very little. It allows you to move very quickly."

"Strength against speed, hm? However intriguing. Let us continue."

I'm surprised that she's figured it out so quickly. In fact, no one else actually considered that possibility back in Louise's world. But then again, they had magic, which is how they combatted me.

A lot more crashing attacks followed through. Ah… she's really figured it out. A powerful attack. One with sheer strength behind it. If she moves fast enough, to at least force me into a block, it's going to stagger me.

Like she noticed, my blade has almost no mass due to the fact that the way I construct it is using sheets and sheets of electrons, stacked on top of each other. Enough sheets held together form the Gigawatt Blade and I just use the same thing for this electron sword. Even if I layer hundreds of sheets, each one has so little mass that overall, the sword basically has none.

But there is one problem with having little mass.

Inertia.

Inertia is an inherent property of mass. The more mass, the higher inertia. And seeing that inertia is how hard it is to get something moving or stop… a sword of little mass is easy to move and just as easy to stop.

It's why she's swapped to brash, powerful attacks. It forces me to dodge because I can't block effectively. My sword is just too easy to move. But in return, I can attack quickly.

Like I said before, it's a battle of strength against speed.

Neither of us can seemingly get a definitive advantage as the battle rages on.

I attack, again and again, slashing so fast that she can barely keep up—oh crap!

Bridget goes for the trip, which I recover from, going into a roll. I immediately spring up, leaping into the air as I twist around to face her, landing on my feet as she goes for the lunge.

I reflexively block with a Gigawatt Blade, forcing her back.

Instead of counterattacking, I simply let my blades dissipate, eliciting a surprised reaction from my opponent as I leap out the window. I land on a pillar of debris that forms a massive column, which my jacket from before got caught on. Retrieving it, I face my opponent, who's still standing.

"I admit defeat." I say, putting on my outerwear.

"W… what?"

"I said I would only use the sword. To block your attack, I had to bring out another ability of mine. You won the contest of swordsmanship. I'm amazed. You have amazing potential for that. I know not how effective it will be in fighting Novas, but one cannot deny you have skill." I bow slightly. "Thank you. It's been a while since I had this much fun in a battle.

"Oh, and I do apologize. I must have left you tired out while you still have yet to fight your true last opponent."

With that, I shoot myself forward like a railgun shot, vanishing off into the dark.

* * *

Ritsuko would have been smoking, except the cigarette had fallen out of her mouth at least twenty minutes ago, after watching him go one to one with Satellizer.

"Holy shit." She muttered to herself. "That's frightening. Good thing he's on our side."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Though, I'm certain that the higher ups will want to know. I doubt they can control him and anyone would be stupid enough to try. I guess the least I can do is at least give him a person he can trust around here."

Meanwhile, Kazuya had been watching the battle from a safe location, where many of the other Limiters were staring at the screens. The first male Pandora… he was insanely powerful. A few of the older ones that were bonded to the third year Pandoras whispered about how well he'd fare against them.

"He was limiting himself to just a sword too. What if he had gone all out?"

"And that Master Spark attack?"

However, in one area, in the far back of the room, was a boy trying to make himself as small as possible. He had watched the battle in earnest, mouth agape in awe and respect.

"Akiro-san, what do you think of him?"

"E-eh?!" The black haired boy stammered, slightly uncurling himself. "W-well… he's really, really strong. I think anyone who gets to have him as their Pandora would have a very powerful ally."

"Hey, hey." Another boy asked to the older Limiters. "How would a Baptism with a guy go?"

The third years blink in surprise but are still unable to answer. A few of them shift uncomfortably, but simply shake their heads and say nothing more, their faces somewhat reddened.

_I just… maybe… maybe he'll pick me as a Limiter…_

* * *

For a brief update, it's been about three days since that battle. Now that I'm actually allowed to interact with the various students since they have once again confirmed I will not be murdering the living shit out of everything in my sight.

Because apparently acting waaaaaay too much like Gilgamesh makes people freaked out when you've got the power to back it the hell up.

"This seat taken?" I ask one of the boys sitting at the massive table. Two of the scream in shock, stumbling out of their seats.

"I-i-it's…"

"_It's meeeeee."_ I half sing. "But yeah, is this seat taken?"

"A-ah… Bright-san—"

Oh, they've been informed of my name already.

"It's just Kurt, no need for an honorific, hell if you want, call me Gig for short." I say, adjusting my custom made Kamina glasses.

Oh yeah, fun fact about this world.

_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann does not exist._ That almost made me sink into despair. Except, then I realized that I could just you know… make everything from it my own thing in this world. Including the glasses.

"Ah, Gig then… what's with the glasses inside?"

"Well, I just thought they looked awesome." I say, stretching my right arm. "But could someone answer me if the seat's taken?"

"No, no! Of course not!"

I sit down and start talking with a few of them. Heh, it's good to know that I've got a few guys I can at least talk with. No doubt a bunch of them do want to be my Limiter, though. I'll just not address the subject for now.

"Hey, Gig, why aren't you sitting with the other Pandoras, though?"

"Well, the air's really heavy. See, I may or may not have really pissed off Satellizer Bridget since I revealed only too late that our battle heavily exhausted her, making her easy prey for her only opponent leftover from the carnival or whatever. I mean, technically I only delayed the inevitable. Kazuya-san, you were both really brave but really stupid getting on that battlefield to hug her."

Said boy blushes in embarrassment, but gets a few looks of respect. Eh, I guess getting that deep into a battle might get you some respect. Or a sword to the face.

"Anyways, I—"

I pause, seeing a boy come up to the table. Ah, it seems that he's here for this seat.

"Here."

I stand up and offer him my seat. "Sorry. I was just wrapping up. Actually, hold on."

I look around the room, checking to see if there's anyone looking at us. Before anyone can notice, I swipe a chair from one of the distant tables, bringing it over. A few of the guys have gaping mouths when I return.

"Dude."

"What?"

"That's… from the third year's table. You're going to get cooked, to say the last."

"Eh, I could care—" I stop as someone grabs the collar of my t-shirt from behind. "Well, I suppose it's about time I got the homewarming package."

To everyone's surprise, I throw myself forward into a flip, going _over the table_, throwing my opponent off, where I kick the person holding me in the chest area, which tends to be a weak spot, apparently, if the quick lecture from Ritsuko was anything to go by. The redhead (her hair reaching to about her waist) with blue green eyes, who is backed by _her_—_her_ being that girl who pinned me in the research facility—crosses her arms.

"Bright Kurt—"

"It's _just_ Kurt. Or Gig." I repeat. "I thought I made that clear to a lot of people. Judging by your tie, I that would make you a third year. I guess you're to run me through the paces. Oh yes, discipline this, order that. Well, let me just tell you—"

I stop the punch heading for my face.

"Okay, now that was just _rude._" I scoff, twisting her hand slightly. "Look, I understand you have to sort of push on this whole Pandora hierarchy thing and keep us supposedly lower people in line, but I think most of us are disciplined enough to know shit."

"Do you _dare_…" She growls in my face, clearly pissed off at my actions. "Mock this hierarchy that keeps us all from dying when we go into battle?! Do you think that if we allowed everyone to do as they wished, that Earth would remain standing even today?! You don't even have even respect for this place to at least don its uniform!"

"Heh, I never said anything about _that._ I agree that there's some need for order. However, I've heard about you third years. Oh yes, we _must_ keep the younger ones in line. So, let's _totally_ not establish aaaaaany guidelines and not even question if anyone goes overboard. Ha. Don't make me laugh at such a horrid system. I think most people can do better than that."

"Why you…! As a Guardian of Order, I, Bernstein Ingrid, will punish you for your refusal to adhere to the rules and continued disciplinary infractions—!"

I leap back and then adopt the standard pointing finger in the sky pose, just like Kamina did when the Gunmen first broken in. The moonlight reflects off my glasses as it shines down upon me.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" I yell, grabbing everyone's attention. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

I trigger another electric wave signal through, forming the railgun into a sword form that's still attached to my arm. "You've got real guts to try to command the man known as the Master of the Storm with that false order of yours. But that's coming to a real quick stop right about here. I ain't about to take any more of your shit!

"I'm about to tell you something real important, so listen up and listen good!

"The reputation of The Undine Knights echoes far and wide! When people talk about its badass leader, the man of infinite grit and unrivaled determination, they're talking about me! The Killer of Kings, GIG! And I'm done with your crap, and won't tolerate it any longer!"

"If you're both going to fight, take it outside." A voice calmly suggests. Ah, Ritsuko.

"Motome-san." I greet with a wave. "Ah, that's a good suggestion. Of course, I just let my ideals get the… ah, what is it, upper hand on my reasoning."

I once again shift the Railgunblade (that sounds too cheesy) into Minimal Mode. "Well, I just finished eating. I'd rather not get a cramp in the middle of the battle. Or throw up. Because _that_ was a gooooood sandwich."

After that, I stretch my arms and crack my knuckles. "But don't think I intend to just leave it at that. I'll take you on and see if your fighting ability can match up to that mouth of yours."

Which of course, means I need a Limiter.

* * *

"You want _him?_" Ritsuko asked out loud as I pointed at the student from the cafeteria camera footage. "But he's… well, he's a special case."

"Define special."

"His Freezing field… well, first off, he can use one without actually having undergone a Baptism. Miyabi once targeted him but he still manages to hold her off by some reflexive action. It likes he pushes them away."

"Hm… well, let me just observe him for a bit, and I'm sure I can figure it out. You said he can already utilize a Freezing field…? Then why is he not already paired up?"

"It's… unstable. He can't always keep it up and sometimes he can't even produce it at all."

"…Nonetheless, I would like to have him as a partner."

"May I ask why? To be brutally honest, Gig, there are far better Limiters than him."

"Yes, but… when I saw him there, standing when I had taken his seat, I suppose that I felt something. You told me that his abilities get hampered by his reserved and breakaway personality. Maybe being around me might be able to change things for that."

"You do realize what sort of predicament that puts you in, right?" She asks, starting up another smoke. "Let's put this way. You're the hot-blooded, skilled, all around amazing mentor character to the spineless, clumsy, and otherwise in need of a mentor shy boy. You're practically setting yourself up to die."

"Yeah, yeah. But I've come back from the dead like, twice. Oh, and I survived being ripped apart to the very core of existence."

Yeaaaaah, let's just say that toying around with a Void infused crystal may have not been the _best_ idea. Good thing I can pull all my electrons back together. And now I will never go towards another one of those things because Louise refused to remove herself from me for the next three days out of fear of losing me.

"Damn." She mutters. "The rumors you are invincible might actually be true. And you owe me, because that means I'm losing out on twenty thousand yen."

"Are you even allowed to smoke in here?"

"Hey, I get the job done. Unlike the rest of the science crew." She mumbles bitterly. "I don't have to follow all of the small rules, as long as I get the job done in the end."

"Ah. Well, nonetheless, I'll take Velvet Akiro—wait, his surname is Velvet?"

"One of his parents was American."

"…Hehhehheh… I guess it's time for Rider to take to the streets again. Ooooh, I actually have something I need. Ahh… where would I go to get myself a custom built motorcycle?"

* * *

"You got WHAT?!"

Akiro held the letter in his trembling hands out for the others to read.

"_Heyo, Velvet Akiro._

"_It's me. Kurt 'Gig' Bright. Er that should be written Bright Kurt, or whatever. Either way, I'd like for you to be my Limiter. As you may know, I'm going to need one as I'm operating as Pandora unit._

"_If you'd like to further discuss this possibility, please meet me by—"_

"The top of the Northern tower…?" One of the second years asked. "Hm… Do you think you're up for the task, Akiro-kun?"

"I… well… I have to, if I'm going to be—wait, who said I'm going to be climbing it?!"

The second year shrugged. "I thought it's what he would mean, considering his personality."

Akiro paused, also thinking about this. _Ah… that might be the case._

"…Well, I guess I have to."

* * *

_What in the __**hell**__ is that kid doing?_ Was the thought that ran through Kurt's head as he walked along the path that led up to the North Tower. _Is he __**climbing**__ the tower? Geez. I only meant at the top as in… the stairs. Oh well… I guess I could've worded it better._

With that, he took off into the air, using magnetic fields to pull himself along through the air.

Meanwhile, Akiro was so foolishly climbing the tower when he found his collar pulled from behind. "W-whaaaaa!"

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that much." Kurt chuckled as he landed them on a balcony. "I meant the top as in the top room. But color me impressed. You fucking just climbed that tower in the middle of the night while it was windy. You got guts."

"A-are you really asking me to be a Limiter for y-you?!"

"Well, yeah."

"W-why me?"

"Because you have potential, kid. Back from where I'm from, I was a teacher, a leader of soldiers, of men. While would I bother with those that are already at the top? I want to make sure all potential is used. And you, Akiro—can I call you that?—have a lot of potential. That, and I've heard of your special ability. I think that from what I think it is, it'll go hand in hand with my ability."

"My… special ability? Do you know what it is?"

"I might. Here."

Akiro watched as Kurt took out a yen coin.

"Akiro—can I call you that?" Akiro nodded, following the coin's movement. "When I throw this coin up, at the apex of its arc, I want you to make it stay up there. Almost like it was Miyabi and you needed to keep her a certain distance away."

"O-okay."

"Here we go."

_Pwing!_

The coin spun through the air as Kurt flipped it. At the top of the parabolic motion it flew through, Akiro thought of a hand that the coin would get caught on. It froze in the air, held up roughly thirty five degrees off horizontal.

"Your power… is of course, telekinesis. The ability to apply force remotely with your mind. It's how your force field against Miyabi worked. How attacks against you are repelled. What you just demonstrated to me confirms that."

"You figured it out…?"

"By watching, yes. I reviewed the footage and deduced as such. I'm thinking you'll be a good partner for me, a guy who can control electricity. I'm almost like you, actually. I'm electrokinetic. That's a secret, okay?"

"R-right!"

Kurt gave him a quick lookover with Nerve Vision. A Conduit… what exactly had happened while he was gone, anyways? Not that it really mattered.

"Anyways, it seems earlier tonight, Satellizer has also managed to piss off that girl. I already talked to her earlier and got a two-versus-two match up, so you'll have your first combat experience soon enough."

"A-already?!"

"I'm trusting you."

"R… right, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me. You don't have to call me anything. My name of mine will do."

"Okay, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, putting out a hand. "Then let's work together well, Akiro."

And from the firm handshake, Kurt knew he had chosen correctly.

* * *

It was several days later.

Along the way, Akiro discovered several things.

Number one, Kurt had lied about organizing the 2-v-2. He had spent the latter half of yesterday trying to convince Satellizer Bridget to do so. She was still somewhat sore about the whole 'making her lose' business, which was understandable.

He of course, convinced her by saving her from Miyabi's limiters, demonstrating his brutal efficiency to Akiro.

Akiro swore he had seen Kurt only cut once and move straight ahead.

Yet he had taken out an entire ring of Limiters.

"_Seriously? You would be as so petty as to not only use Limiters to keep her in place, but then molest her afterwards? Such pitiful behavior! Kannazuki Miyabi, you call yourself a leader of your Limiters?! Foolishness! You do not even take it upon yourself to take the agony of defeat, to live your life to the fullest, taking all experiences! A leader, a king – he lives to the fullest! He needs to live more fully than anyone else! He is a figure of admiration to his people!_

"_And I will show you! A true leader takes the battles HEAD ON!"_

And with those words, he had disabled every single one of Miyabi's Limiters and Miyabi herself, pinning her to the wall, hands around his throat, demanding she plead for her life.

The only thing that had saved Miyabi was that Kazuya had used a Freezing on him, the boy having apparently also been able to utilize a Freezing without going through a Baptism, telling Kurt not to harm her anymore or Satellizer would get in even more trouble.

That incident of course, was the driving factor in the 2-v-2 that was going to happen later tonight.

"Still thinking about that?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to Akiro on the bleachers by the track field. "…Sorry you had to see that particular side of me. I'm not exactly fond of showing it, but when someone who calls themselves a leader acts like that… I find it disgusting."

"Ah…"

"To win, but not destroy. To conquer, but not humiliate. That is what true conquest is." Kurt quoted, though no one really knew that he was quoting Fate/Zero. It was obscure enough, or at least, in this timeline, that he could get away with everyone thinking it was original. "Miyabi was driven by a petty need for victory. She had already beaten Satellizer by simply exploiting the fact she did not have a Limiter of her own. If she had not gone on further to molest and humiliate Satellizer by taking lewd pictures, I would not have interfered."

"But, isn't that the right thing to do?"

"Bah, most of those Pandoras can solve their own problems for all I care. Unless of course, you'd like me to interfere. Just say so, and I will do it. Remember, I'm depending on you. It's only fair that you have a little more say in my actions. That, and it'll be interesting to shake things up."

"Why… why would you do that?" Akiro asked, looking away from Kurt.

Kurt responded as he patted him on the head. "Because I can trust you. So tell me, why did you become a Limiter?"

"Um…"

Kurt leaned back on the bleachers, looking up at the crimson sunset of a sky. "If it's embarrassing, you don't have to tell me."

"I wanted to… I just wanted to show my family I could do something great. I'm not that good at writing, or math, or any of that other stuff, so when they said… I could become a really good Limiter, I took that chance. I've waited and prayed that some Pandora would take me, but never did I think someone like you…"

"Would take someone who appeared so shy?"

"M-miyabi once did, but I didn't really like her and there were a lot of rumors going about what happens to her Limiters."

"Yeah, heard about that." Kurt stood up, eliciting surprise from Akiro. "Come then, Akiro. We must prepare for tonight's battle. Tonight, I will show you my true power, if you would be as so kind to allow me as such."

"Am I your retainer now?"

"Yes…" Kurt closed his eyes, remembering the destruction his previous wanton actions had caused at times, when Louise had given him free reign in their later expeditions of the world. "Yes, you are. By your word I shall spare, kill, maim, defend, destroy. Remember that well."

* * *

The rumors that the battle would be taking place in the courtyard near the Limiter's dorm had gotten everyone excited. Of course, all the boys who were in on Kurt's plan were more excited for the performance that would be taking place, having set up the speakers around the area.

It was nighttime, a few lights illuminating the soon-to-be battlefield at about eight forty five. The battle was set to begin at about nine, but if all who were supposed to battle arrived early, then all the better.

Ingrid was beginning to get pissed. Not only was she dealing with that uncontrollable Satellizer, but the loose cannon who dared call himself the Master of the Storm, Kurt Bright. To think he had the nerve to even show up almost late—

The wailing of guitars brought all the Pandoras at the ready. The boys opened their windows, apt listeners hearing the sounds were coming from them. Some were singing something like "rarararara"

"THUNDER!" a few third years shouted, clapping loudly. "THUNDER!"

A motorcycle engine flared on, roaring loudly.

"THUNDER!" the chanting continued.

"I was caught in the middle of the railroad traaaack~" A very familiar and infamous voice began to sing.

"_**THUNDER!"**_ the reply came back in time, a small chuckle being heard from the top of the dorm.

"I looked 'round, and I knew there was no turning back!"

"_**THUNDER!"**_

"My mind raced, and I thought 'What could I do?'"

"_**THUNDER!"**_

"And I knew there was no help, no help from you!"

"_**THUNDER!"**_

"Sound of the drums! Beatin' in my heart! The thunder of guns! Tore me apart! You've been—

"_THUNDERSTRUCK!"_

At that last word, the top of the dorm lit up with lightning. Standing in its midst were two figures, one of white hair, one of black hair. The black haired one was dressed in the usual school uniform. The white haired one had decided to don a long cloak that billowed in the wind, his arms crossed as he looked down upon his opponents and ally.

The easiest thing to notice, however, was the motorcycle they were sitting on. It was crimson with gold highlights, with two headlights that were covered by what appeared to be triangular sunglasses.

The engine screamed as he rode down, the bike suddenly sprouting wings and turbines to lower itself down.

As the music died down, the duo got off the bike and walked forward, the white haired one discarding his cloak and leaving it on the motorcycle.

"It appears I've come just in time. But first, before we fight, there's something I want to take care of."

* * *

I turn towards Akiro, who almost seizes up. "Akiro, how far should I go, in terms of effort or ability used?"

"W… what?"

"Do you want me to just barely defeat our opponents or have me crush them straight to their deaths, is what I mean."

"Why are you asking me…?"

I give another smile, casting off my cloak and putting it back on the motorcycle, revealing my usual grey sleeveless and black combat pants. "Because you are my Limiter. By your word I kill. By your word I die. By your word I spare. After all, I have chosen you among the many, because my own disciplines work best with yours."

"Then… defeat the enemy Pandoras, but don't kill them. To um, well, since it would be a little unfair, just use your Volt Weapon and those blue swords, but only if you have to."

"Good." I nod, "Very clear instructions, yet with enough flexibility for me to work. Of course, I'd prefer it if you let me use whatever I wanted, but I can sense your pure intentions.

"So then, Bernsetin-san, Kannazuki-san, you would say that your order gives you your strength? That without the order, you would all just be weak?"

"Of course!" Ingrid shouts angrily, readying her weapons, which are a pair of tonfas. "Without order… you will all die!"

"And yet, I see that your so-called order includes people like Kannazuki, who have no regard for things such as not going too far. Need I remind you _why_ I fought her last time? You call yourself a Guardian of Order, yet aggravation and disorder is spread because of this forced respect!

"To think you would dare… inflicting some strict hierarchy… who needs that? We all have our own disciplines. I choose to respect because it is given, and thusly I return it. To you who demands respect when they look down upon all just because of something so trivial such as year, I shall show you your ways will lead to ruin! _**A stage worthy of you has been set**__**! Come forth to do battle, The Blade of Binding and Severing, Gunnerail!"**_

Electricity shoots down my left arm as the Railgun goes into blade form. Well, I guess that's the Gunnerail now. A bit cheesy, but it's cool.

To be honest, I wanted to say Fairize, but I think that's pushing it.

"Leave Ingrid to me. But if you need assistance, do not hesitate to call me, Bridget-san."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"So cold. But let us start."

I'm the first to shoot forward. It's only the fact Ingrid was still keeping up a defensive stance that she's even able to block my suicidal leap forward. Well, suicidal if I didn't know what I was doing nor be the best fighter here.

Well, I guess I'm going to need more weapons than one, actually.

I crush my right hand on my left and watch as the magical gauntlet duplicates, spreading across my right hand almost dominos tumbling over, in a fashion similar to the suit from CRYSIS if you ever played that.

"Who needs a blade…" I growl, sliding back as Ingrid begins to push against me. "When you can grasp the future with your own two hands!"

With that, the Gunnerail's blade slides back in, stored away after the proper electric wave is sent through it.

Heh, I always did like boxing more than any other fist fighting style.

I weave, duck, jab, and uppercut my way through her defenses. The only thing that keeps me from absolute victory is her stalwart strength and vicious determination.

"Hiya!" she yells back, attempting to smash my ribs with her immense strength. "W-what?!"

That shocked reaction would be from the fact I just pinned her tonfa between my left knee and elbow by pressing down on it. "You underestimate me!"

Extending my right leg, I kick her in the face, sending her flying backwards. I recover from the air by going into a backflip, landing on my hands before pushing off to get back onto my feet.

"Honestly, did you think that just because I was completely unserious off the battlefield and had a blast while it wasn't fight night that I was the same here?" I ask, keeping my stance ready. "I only do that because that's the time to enjoy life. That's when it's happy times. In a neverending war, you take what you can get."

I clench my left fist, closing my eyes, remembering all who had passed away in the wars of Halkeginia.

"…There are those that get sacrificed. There are those that forsake others when the going gets tough. They are those that come to regret. But that is human nature. No order can ever hope to completely change human nature. The nature of war… yes, people must die. Some willing go to their graves for others, so that those they sacrifice may have a better place to rest, so that they can cut loose and laugh again. In this war against the Novas… you would deny even those that come back that sanctum? You would want the world to seem like a battlefield around you all the time?

"I agree, that in a military, there must be some order. But when it is a simple school such as this, such a strict order isn't always needed. And if you insist on keeping it, I would advise—"

I bring out a blade and with only one hand, keep blocking her frenzied assault. It seems that I've triggered something.

"—I would advise that you at least watch out. After all, if there is an order that first years must respect third years, then give them something to respect. I do not advocate the usage of fear to cause respect, nor the threat of humiliation and whatnot. You are not a dictator. You are a leader, not an all-powerful being."

She leaps back and slides. Bernstein glares at me, before kicking off. Hmph... Tempest Turn? I've heard about it. After images... Do you think I can't see through it? I have Nerve Vision for crying out loud.

"If you cannot see that, I shall break that illusion of yours."

With my right hand, I find the one that isn't an after image and uppercut her. As she flies up, my blade again retracts and I deck her right in the stomach, causing her to cough up something and lose her breath.

She lands right on her back, hacking as she tries to catch her breath. I stalk forward, blade out again. Let us finish this.

_Whoosh._

My right hand easily catches the launched knife. Pivoting around on my left leg, I spin and launch it with a magnetic field back at Miyabi. She manages to avoid its fatal path, but it still cuts her cheek.

"…Hmhmhm… _it's personal._"

"Bright-san, she's going to—"

"Freeze him!" she yells to one of her Limiters.

Tch, it seems that the Limiters have entered the battlefield!

"Akiro!"

The Freezing field meant to keep me in place is negated, thanks to my own Limiter. Unfortunately, Ingrid is back up and certainly not happy.

"What would you know… what would you know?!" Ingrid roars, starting to break down, charging me.

I cross my arms, tanking the overhead swing. I can hear the concrete breaking underneath me.

"…Freeze his Limiter and incapacitate him. Hmhm, he _is_ pretty cute. Oooh, is that you, Velvet Akiro? I'll make you mine this time."

Shit!

"AKIRO, GET BACK!"

I hurl myself where Akiro is, taking the Freezing for him as I push him out of the way. At least three different fields…! This will be difficult to break, even for me! It's going to take time—Aaaaaaagh! Geez, those tonfas hurt!

Satellizer moves in, blocking Ingrid from advancing any further. Thanks…! Even if it would be child's play to break from this, I have to… yes, this is not a battle of just strength.

This is a battle of ideals. I must not use my power to just wipe the floor with everyone and force my will upon them. No, I must limit myself to their level until the proper point… and show them what is wrong with their ideals…!

I endure, with that thought in mind. I endure tonfas probably cracking my limbs. Punches across my face from the Limiters. Punches to the stomach. I try to only block the tonfas.

Eventually, my beaten mess of a body gets shoved along the ground, right up to Akiro's feet.

I stand, healing powers going to work, but it still fucking hurts.

"K-kurt?! Why didn't you…"

I begin my explanation so everyone can hear. "You told me… to defeat the Pandoras, but I chose to defend you first as you are my Limiter. However, you did not say to attack Limiters.

"Like I said, this is my discipline. You are my Limiter. By your word I live. By your word I die. Is that not how this war will go? You are the more vulnerable one, such as civilians will also be. It stands that I choose to sacrifice myself for you. Such is… the nature of powe—"

My head gets stomped down by Ingrid, who twists her heel on the back of my head.

"Silence…!"

"Kurt!"

I roll my eyes up and try nodding.

"I… I can't do it! I can't get it to work…!"

"Akiro… if you can't believe in yourself, believe in the me that believes in you! I am your sword! Draw me and I shall guide you to victory!"

"Believe… in the you that believes… in me…?"

"Guh!" I grunt, being stomped on again by Ingrid, as I feel another Freezing starting to get to work on me.

"Then win! Do whatever it takes to win, as long as you don't kill! Win without killing anyone!" Akiro shouts, clenching both his fists as tears soar through the air, the familiar pattern of a Freezing extending out in a radial circle originating from him. Heh…!

"Your word… is my command. My blood shall bring you victory!" I roar, no longer feeling bound. "If it is victory you desire, then I shall gladly obtain it!"

I know I said that I'd need to hold off on my power… so I'm not just bullying them around, but this is the proper time. I showed them what my discipline is. How I've kept my power blocked. How I didn't just use it to bulldoze and bully anyone who didn't see eye to eye with me. I only accessed my full power when instructed to. Heh, that should be good enough.

I trigger a Detonation Blast, sending everyone flying off as I stand back up, draining everyone around me slightly to accelerate the healing. Blue electricity sparks around me, clouding me in a blue aura.

"**I have come in response to your summons. I am the innocent rage. I am the innocent hatred. I am the innocent blade. I am Gig, The King of the Storm! And now, you wield m!.**_** Ad victoriam!**_**"**

That's Latin for "To Victory", in case one didn't know.

In one swipe, I trip up every single Limiter near us. They all stumble, hitting the ground.

Now that I don't have to play fair, that makes things easier. My power… I will show you what discipline and war has done to my power.

"**Atlantis STRIKE!"** I roar, kicking Ingrid in the face again, this time with some magnetic field assistance. She gets launched right into a lamppost, bending it from the sheer force of impact.

Locking eyes with Kannazuki, she knows it's too late.

"**Let's finish this."**

I close the distance, Satellizer taking a step back, knowing not to piss me off.

"Thank you." I say, using my powers to form almost what looks like a cord of electricity, grabbing Miyabi in the air. I yank her up and then back down to the ground, causing her to grunt as she bounces back up.

I don't waste a single moment, clenching my right fist and clouding it with electricity. **"In this world of Light, there is no place for you of the Darkness! Thirst not! Hunger not! Return to the Void!"**

The distance between us becomes zero.

"**MASTER… SPAAAAAARK!"**

That brilliant beam of blue lights up the night. However, I've specifically toned down its power output to not be fatal. I don't need to actually kill her, just intimidate.

Once Kannazuki is out, I carefully lift her and set her down by Bernstein before holding my blades to their throats. "Do you declare defeat and thusly, the end of this battle?"

Bernstein only gives me a glare. She knows there is nothing more that can be done.

"Then I take that as a 'yes'."

Sensing a presence, I hold out my left arm, blocking Satellizer who was advancing on Kannazuki. "Stop, Bridget-san. That is enough for tonight. I understand you want vengeance for what happened the other day, but this cycle can stop, and it will end here. If you choose to continue on by force, I _will_ be forced to suppress you."

"…You could do anything now, you know?" she tempts, the bloodlust evident despite the cool and calm voice. "You defeated them and the leader of order is at your mercy. That is generally how it is with Pandoras, or at least, that is how they have treated us. They keep fighting you until you get tired and give up, then surrender yourselves to them. But here, no one can really complain, as long as you don't break them. No one can really stop you."

Hm, it seems that she's very sore about having lost and being touched before. Well, I guess that means I'll ask Ritsuko for some dossier records later to find the reason she'd suggest such a thing.

I only walk back, Akiro silently handing me back my cloak. I give him a slight bow of thanks before talking again. "Victory without elimination, ruling without humiliation. That is the path to victory. _That_ is true conquest. Before I forget…"

Raising out a hand, I allow a healing pulse to run through all those who took part in the battle.

Bernstein is the first to stand, but not in a combat stance. "Why would you heal someone who—"

"Because that is how it is to have power." I say, twisting around on my heels, my cloak billowing out into the night. "Those who have it will die one of two ways. In the sacrifice of others who do not have power, hoping for their future, or abusing it and thusly being killed by ones with power. Did I not call my blade the one of Binding and Severing? Just as I severed you and caused you wounds, I can heal them just the same with my Volt Weapon.

"But that is enough for tonight. Battle always leaves a bitter taste in the mouths of those who took part in it. If you wish to talk, let us do so another time. Bridget-san, Aoi-san, thank you for holding back Kannzuki-san as I dueled with Bernstein-san. I do not think I can credit you enough for that, but I saw it out of the corner of my eye. Your skill with a sword is to be envied. Perhaps one day we can spar again, without the consequences."

"Hmph."

"Thank you, Bright-san."

"It's just Kurt. Akiro!"

The boy is question stands straight up, rigid at the back. "K-kurt?!"

"Come, let us go."

"But ah… my dorm is here."

I close my eyes, nodding. "Well, we held a rather rushed Baptism the other day. I thought tonight after such a battle we might have let us say, a honorary second one. Now that the time of tension has passed, it is rightfully so that we relax."

"O-of course."

With that, I mount my motorcycle and Akiro clambers on the back, holding my shoulders. I raise a hand to say goodbye to all those present. "That was an enjoyable match, but in terrible taste, considering the circumstances. Let us all face each other another time, in true testimony to the sport of battle and not of ideals."

* * *

Ingrid stood, watching as Kurt drove away, his cloak billowing behind him. "…Those with power die in one of two ways, huh…?"

She remembered her friend. Marin Maxwell, who had died in order to defeat a Nova. Who stayed behind so that the civilians may have lived.

_Because that is how it is to have power. Those who have it will die one of two ways. In the sacrifice of others who do not have power, hoping for their future…_

Had she died, hoping for the future of those innocents?

And had she, fixated on her death, failed to realize for what purpose she had used her power?

"Marin… was I looking down on you?"

* * *

"Uwwwwah!" I yawn, falling down on the couch.

"S-so… um… th-the Baptism…"

"Oh. Right. Um… well, hahaha, funny story about that, actually. So you know the whole incident in how I got here? Really, it's just because I chose to be branded a special Pandora so I would stop being hunted like an animal for a test subject. I'm not _actually_ a Pandora in their usual sense here, I'm like… a super prototype that probably shouldn't be here."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but you're one hell of a special Limiter." I smile, shaking my head. "That's a secret between you and me, okay? Don't tell a soul."

"I won't!"

"Then, let's have our own special type of Baptism. I took the liberty of securing several game consoles and whatnot over the past few days…"

* * *

Several minutes later, much unknown to Kurt Bright and Akiro Velvet, a crowd was at their door, listening in.

Many of the older years had sent in their Pandoras to eavesdrop on just how a Baptism between a male Pandora and male Limiter would go.

Hell, even some of the teachers were in on it.

"D-does it fit?"

"Hmm, let me see… oh hey, that looks like it might work. Just put this on first."

"It's pretty s… slippery, Kurt."

"Well, get used to it, I guess. Okay, have you properly put it on?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then, in you go."

"It… it's pretty tight."

"You'll get used to it."

"O-okay…"

Oh, the stories that were going to be told tomorrow morning...

* * *

"D-does it fit?" Akiro asks, trying on the Archer costume I had made for him. I did want him to be able to match me in appearance slightly.

I look over him, nodding. "Hmm, let me see… oh hey, that looks like it might work. Just put this on first."

Handing him the small circular pod things that are at the ends of the sleeves, I watch as he puts them on.

"It's pretty s… slippery, Kurt."

"Well, get used to it, I guess. Okay, have you properly put it on?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then, in you go." I say, helping him put on the mantle of Archer's costume.

"It… it's pretty tight."

"You'll get used to it."

"O… okay…"

Aww, he looks so much like a chibi and kid version of Archer. Hahaha, that's nice of him.

"Either way, like I said before we tried on the costume… you are my Limiter now. By your word I live, by your word I die."

"C-could you not say it so scarily like that?"

"…Ah, I see. It's just that I'm used to looking at life like that. If you didn't know, from where I come from, there were a lot of wars. I'm pretty used to death and seeing it. I let my emotions get the better of me and did some things on impulse despite the fact I was supposed to serve someone. But then again, considering I would've been made to serve them, it inspired me to go the route of freedom.

"Now that I am free… well, I thought it might be nice to serve someone willingly. If my language is a little too harsh, my bad. I'm only speaking the truth. On the battlefield, it will be my duty to protect you. You can't take as much punishment as me."

"But still—!"

"Yes, I know. You probably won't want to sacrifice me. That is why again, I say that it is up to you. If you do not say to leave you and sacrifice myself, I shall make every due effort to ensure we live."

"A-ah…!"

"Haha, do you understand now? It is you who decides our fate. I am your sword now. By your word I kill, by your word I spare, by your word I die. Whatever you say, that is what I will do. Consider your words carefully from now on, alright? It'll be an exercise for the both of us."

"R-right!"

"Then, Akiro, let's have ourselves a lasting partnership."

Man, am I setting myself up as the mentor character to be killed… ah well.

* * *

**Hehehe.**

**So, I totally did not start making Kurt like Rider from Fate/Zero.**

**Anyways, had some fun with this one. Making Kurt a mentor figure was hilarious. I figured that based on what has happened so far in Storms Overhead and given some time, this is what his mental stance would be. And yes, Kurt kicks ASS in this chapter, especially when told to go all out.**

**And yeah, I know that it's a little Mary Sue-ish to give him a Radial Freezing Limiter, but hey, it's an omake series for kicks. Not to be taken seriously or anything.**


End file.
